Freak Show
by fetchboy84
Summary: AU InuKag Life has been hard for Kagome Higurashi, so she takes a day off at the carnival and the main attraction is a half-human, half-animal freak of nature. Together, they start a journey that will end in ways they never thought possible.
1. A Day Off

YAY! A brand new fic! Anyway, the first chapter is a little boring, but please stick with me! I promise it'll get better in the second chapter! I'll give a cookie and an Inuyasha plushie to anyone who reviews both the first and second chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, I swear!  
  
~  
  
"I'm home," Kagome called in a voice that makes you wonder how long it's been since she had a decent sleep. Actually, it had been about two weeks. It had been nothing but tests the past two weeks and now her math teacher had assigned a huge project.  
  
"Hi, sis! Say hello, Buyo!" Kagome's brother Sota held the cat in front of his mouth so that she couldn't see him talking and said in a high, squeaky voice, "Hello, Kagome! Give me a hug!"  
  
Sota held the cat up in front of Kagome.  
  
"Go away and leave me alone," Kagome said, shoving the cat away from her.  
  
"Geez. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."  
  
"News flash, Sota. I didn't 'wake up' at all. I never even went to bed."  
  
"Sota, why don't you go help your grandfather?"  
  
"Okay, Mom!" Sota ran out the back door with Buyo clinging to his shirt.  
  
"Kagome? Are you feeling alright, dear? You look exhausted."  
  
"Exhausted, huh? That's the understatement of the century."  
  
"Oh, nothing, except that I just found out that the entire purpose of school is so the teachers can torture us."  
  
"Having a hard time in school?"  
  
"Nooo. Ya think so?"  
  
"Listen. Why don't you take the day off tomorrow?"  
  
"What? Really?"  
  
"I hear the carnival is coming to town. Wouldn't want to miss that, would you?"  
  
"Are you sure? But tomorrow's Wednesday. What about school?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll handle it. I'll even talk to some of your friends' parents and see if they'll let your friends come along. Oh, look! I even seem to have enough tickets for all of you," she said, pulling out four tickets.  
  
"Oh, wow! Thanks, Mom. You're the greatest."  
  
Kagome hugged her mother and ran up the stairs, completely forgetting her exhaustion. For about ten seconds, anyway. She flopped down on her bed and fell asleep, thinking about the wonderful day ahead.  
  
~  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning with the sun on her face. She sat up and looked at her clock. She nearly panicked when it said 9:35 AM. Then she remembered she was getting a day off. She took her time picking out the perfect outfit for the day instead of her usual school uniform. Kagome selected a black mini-skirt with a white plaid pattern on it and a dark green T-shirt. She admired the way she looked in the mirror as she brushed her raven-colored hair. Her door opened and her mother stuck her head inside.  
  
"Oh, good. You're awake. Your friends are here."  
  
"Great! I'll be down in a minute!"  
  
Kagome rushed down the stairs to meet her friends, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. They, too, were each wearing unique outfits.  
  
"Hi, Kagome!" Eri said.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" asked Yuka.  
  
"Almost," Kagome replied.  
  
"Here. You'd better have some money with you," Kagome's mother said and gave her a small handful of money. "And here's a backpack to carry your souvenirs. I also packed an extra outfit for you in case yours gets wet or dirty."  
  
"Thanks a bunch, Mom!"  
  
"Of course, dear. Now get going! Get out of my house!" Kagome's mother chased the four girls out of the house. "Have fun!!"  
  
The four girls raced down the street, giggling like little children. They stopped by a WacDonalds to get some breakfast. They ordered their food and chose a table by the window.  
  
"'Naraku's Carnival', huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ooh, this is going to be so much fun!" Yuka could hardly contain her excitement.  
  
"I've heard that this carnival is supposed to be really good," Eri said.  
  
"Yeah. One of the best," Ayumi agreed.  
  
"It was so nice of your mom to get tickets, Kagome!"  
  
"Yeah. She's pretty great."  
  
"C'mon! I can't wait any longer!"  
  
"Alright! Alright! We're going! Geez, Yuka!"  
  
Yuka practically dragged them the rest of the way to the carnival. A six-foot high portable fence circled the carnival grounds. The sounds of laughing children and employees shouting about how great their attraction was floated over the fence along with the constant hum of 1,000 people talking at once. The top of a mini roller coaster could be seen looming over the top of the fence. Kagome and her friends waited in line and then handed the inattentive employee their tickets. Kagome drew in a breath as they stepped inside.  
  
'Wow,' she thought.  
  
"It's HUMONGOUS!!!!" Yuka squealed.  
  
Black and red striped tents littered the area. Some of the tents had games inside them. Others were filled with prizes. Some were entrances to rides. Kagome spotted the ferris wheel and a go-kart track. There were platforms where performers were showing off some of their "skills". Kagome and her friends stepped up to a platform where a man was juggling sticks that were on fire at both ends.  
  
"Ooh! He's so brave!"  
  
"Do you have to make such a big deal out of everything, Yuka?"  
  
"I can't help it!"  
  
"Hey look! There's the show tent!"  
  
Kagome glanced in the direction her friend was pointing. There, beyond all of the food stands and game tents, was the gargantuan green canvas tent used for the main show. It made everything else look mini-size in comparison.  
  
"The show starts at seven-thirty," Ayumi read from a brochure she had picked up. "That gives us plenty of time to check out all the other stuff and still get there on time to get a good seat."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
The group of four giddy girls made their way into the line for the mini roller coaster. When it was their turn, Kagome and Yuka took a seat at the very front with Ayumi and Eri just behind them.  
  
"Put your hands up, everyone!" Ayumi said as the roller coaster train was dragged up the hill.  
  
There was a dramatic pause at the top of the hill before the train hurtled itself towards the ground. Kagome and her friends screamed in delight as the roller coaster ripped along the track. Eventually, the roller coaster screeched to a halt. Yuka jumped out of her seat as soon as the restraints opened.  
  
"C'mon! Let's go do something else!"  
  
"Calm down, Yuka! We've got all day!"  
  
But all four of them felt pretty much the same way. They all wanted to fit as much in as they possibly could. The four of them made their way around the carnival, stopping every once in a while to look at a snake charmer or a painter or to play some games.  
  
"Hey, look at that!" Eri said. "A fortune-teller's tent!"  
  
"Should we get our fortunes told?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't see why not!"  
  
Kagome, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri entered the red-and-black striped tent. It was lit by dozens of candles scattered around the room, giving it a ghostly quality. Kagome thought the fortune teller looked rather like a ghost herself. She sat on the far side of a small table placed in the center of the tent. She was dressed in pure white clothes with white hair to match. Her pitch-black eyes stuck out like a sore thumb in the center of her pale face. On the table in front of her, instead of a crystal ball, she held a mirror. She was staring into the mirror, her face expressionless. The girl looked up from the mirror. Her empty black eyes came to rest on the four girls.  
  
"Welcome. I am Kanna."  
  
'That voice creeps me out,' thought Kagome.  
  
Kanna seemed to look directly at Kagome now.  
  
"I have been expecting you." She shifted her gaze back to the other three. "Would you like your fortunes told?"  
  
"Oh, yes!" Kagome's three friends said at once.  
  
Kagome waited while her friends had their fortunes told. When they were done, all three came up to her, practically giggling their heads off.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Your turn, Kagome!"  
  
"But I don't want-"  
  
"Of course you do!"  
  
Her friends slammed her down in the chair opposite Kanna. She opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by Kanna's voice.  
  
"You will begin a journey today. It will take you far away from your friends and family. You must endure many hardships on this journey. The loyalty and purity of your heart and soul will be tested. However, you will not be alone. You will meet new friends and become closer to someone than you ever have before."  
  
"But I have school and chores! I can't go on a journey!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kagome. It's just a fake fortune," Ayumi said.  
  
"If you don't believe me, see for yourself." Kanna turned the mirror towards Kagome.  
  
The surface of the mirror seemed to change before Kagome's eyes. She could see shadowy figures running through a shadowy forest. As Kagome stared into the depths of the mirror, she felt drawn into it. She was one of the figures now, running as fast as she could. She could see one shadowed figure running ahead of her and two more chasing them from behind. Suddenly, she was falling towards the ground. The figure in front of her stopped, turned around, and leapt at the oncoming pair. One of them pulled out a net and the two of them threw it over their attacker. As she watched the figure in the net struggle, she could hear her voice call out one word.  
  
"Inuyashaaaaa!!!"  
  
Kagome snapped back into reality and found herself staring at her own reflection.  
  
"I don't see anything," she heard one of her friends say.  
  
"Me neither. What a rip-off. Come on, Kagome. Let's go."  
  
"For the rest of the day, the vision from the mirror kept nagging at her mind.  
  
'Inuyashaaaaaa!!!'  
  
'Inuyasha...' she thought.  
  
"Hellooo! Earth to Kagome! Anyone there?"  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Kagome snapped out of her trance.  
  
"You seem awfully spacey today," Ayumi observed. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."  
  
Kagome forced herself to forget about the vision, determined to enjoy her day off.  
  
~  
  
I hope I didn't bore you to death. Remember, a cookie and an Inuyasha plushie to anyone who reviews the first and second chapter! 


	2. Freak Show

Hey peoples! Thanks for all the reviews! I think most of you will be happy to know that this is the chapter where Inuyasha comes in!  
  
Anyway, I changed Inuyasha's name TEMPORARILY for the purpose of the fic. The name I used is just what the circus calls him, okay? Don't be confused by it. It'll change back to Inuyasha in the next chapter.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Duragan: Thanks! I luv your reviews!  
  
Dog-eared hanyou: Thankies! Don't forget to review this chapter for a cookie and an Inu plushie!  
  
Tippi: Thanks! You know, I have a goldfish named Tippi. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Inuyasha Mistress: Ooh! *tries to do new story dance* *falls in a tangled mess on the floor* Oh, well. Update soon!  
  
Vorsith: Thanks for the review! ^-^  
  
gilbertfan: I just luv your reviews! They're so funny! As to your question, kinda. Wait and see for yourself!  
  
crazcat416: Yeah, they're gonna meet Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, though Shippo only appears in one chapter! ^-^;  
  
Andene: Yep! She "meets" Inuyasha in this chap. Thanks for the review!  
  
Lost Darkness: There is a WacDonald's, so suck it up! : P  
  
~  
  
Kagome filtered into the show tent along with a swarm of other people coming early to get a good seat. The tent was already starting to fill up, but Kagome managed to get a seat five rows back with a fairly good view of all three circus rings. Ayumi and Eri had left earlier with Yuka who had gotten a stomachache from eating too much cotton candy. After the seats were nearly filled up, the lights began to dim and the buzz of activity slowed and quieted. People started shushing their friends. Everyone eventually stopped talking and turned their attention to the center ring. The spotlight shone on a young man with his black hair pulled back into a knee-length braid. The light reflected of his blood-red eyes. In one hand, he held a two-pronged pike. 'Probably for show,' Kagome thought. The other hand held a microphone up to his face.  
  
"Good evening and welcome to Naraku's Carnival, the best in the world! We welcome you and hope that you have already enjoyed your day here! Are you having fun yet?" A cheer rang through the audience. "Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, you haven't seen anything yet! The real fun is about to begin now! And now, without any further delay, we begin our show with our unrivaled tightrope walker, Yura!"  
  
Kagome watched the show and cheered on the performers. She could see why this carnival had such a good rating. As the last of the acrobats left the ring, the lights suddenly went out. There was confused whispering and a few people screamed. When the lights came back on again, the three rings were gone, replaced by an enormous cage.  
  
"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, for the moment you've all been waiting for. It's time for the greatest animal tamers in the world to show you what they've got! Please welcome Kouga and his band of wolf tamers!"  
  
A group of men entered the cage, each one accompanied by a brown wolf. One man was surrounded by about six wolves. He was dressed rather elaborately in brown furs. His black hair was tied back in a high ponytail. His blue eyes scanned the crowd as he waved to the cheering audience.  
  
'That must be Kouga,' Kagome thought.  
  
Kouga's eyes stopped on Kagome. He gave a cocky grin and blew a kiss in her direction. Kagome was wondering whether or not to be offended when Kouga and the other wolf tamers began their performance. Each tamer had their animal do a different trick. One jumped through a hoop. Another jumped over a six-foot high pole. One even found items that were hidden around the cage and brought them back to its master. Kouga had his six wolves stand on top of each other to form a pyramid.  
  
'Geez,' Kagome marveled. 'They have them trained as if they were ordinary dogs.'  
  
Suddenly, wolves and men alike, except for Kouga, lined up at one edge of the large cage. A much smaller cage was wheeled in. The door of the cage opened and a gigantic dark brown wolf bounded out, snarling and barking. Kouga produced a whip from inside his furs. The wolf lunged towards the audience, only to have its muzzle smashed into the bars of the cage. It then spotted a target it could get at. It charged at Kouga's men and was stopped this time by the snap of Kouga's whip just inches from its face. It turned to Kouga, snarling and baring its fangs. But before Kagome could think about it, Kouga had the wolf back in its cage. Kouga and his men began to exit the larger cage. A few of the men wheeled the wolf away again. Kouga winked at her as he left. The crowd cheered him for taming the large wolf.  
  
"Kouga has tamed a most fearsome creature indeed!" the announcer said. "But to tame our next beast, we will need someone more skilled than Kouga himself!"  
  
The spotlight shone on the entrance of the cage where two shimmering white tigers bounded in, side by side. Sitting sideways on the back of one was a man. As the tigers ran around the cage, he jumped from the tiger's back to the center of the cage. The two tigers ran to stand beside him, one on each side. Kagome looked the man over. His hair matched the shade of his tigers' coat. He had two magenta stripes on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He was dressed in an elaborate white kimono and he had something long and fluffy thrown over his shoulder.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Sessho-maru and his tigers, Rin and Jakken!"  
  
Kagome's view of the ring was cut off as people stood up to cheer Sessho-maru. Suddenly, she heard a collective murmur run through the crowd. She stood on the tips of her toes as she tried desperately to see what was happening. Through the crowd of people, Kagome managed to get a glimpse of another small cage. This one was covered with a red curtain, but the sounds of clanking chains and an unearthly snarling and growling came from the inside. Sessho-maru's tigers stepped forward and grabbed two of the corners of the curtain. They swiftly pulled it off of the cage. Kagome gasped at what she saw.  
  
At first, he seemed human, until she saw the two dog-like ears on top of his head. The light shone off his long, silver hair and his golden eyes burned with hatred and fury. His slender fingers were tipped with pointed claws. His bared teeth revealed two canine-like fangs. The only thing he was wearing was what looked like the remains of what might have been pants once.  
  
He was bound by chains around his ankles, wrists, and neck. His wrists and neck were caked with blood from his attempts at escaping his bonds. Suddenly, the cage door swung open and the electric locks on the chains opened. The "thing" immediately leapt from the smaller cage into the large one.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, watch and be amazed as Sessho-maru tames this half-human, half-beast freak of nature, Ikari!!!!" (A/N: Don't worry, Ikari is just what the circus calls him. It'll change to Inuyasha in the next chapter like I said earlier, in case you didn't read the author's note.)  
  
Ikari gave a half-crazed, killing glare to the audience, but didn't attempt an attack. Instead, he turned his gaze to Sessho-maru and let out a harsh growl. Then he launched himself at Sessho-maru. Kagome noticed that though he had a human shape, Ikari ran using both his hands and his feet. Sessho-maru easily dodged his attack. He pulled out a glowing greenish-yellow whip and snapped it across his attacker's back. Ikari let out a yelp of surprise and pain. Sessho-maru whispered something to the larger and stronger of his two tigers. The tiger leapt towards Ikari, roaring its challenge. Ikari turned and swiped at the tiger. The tiger stepped back, a thin red line slowly growing on its chest. Provoked, the tiger attacked again. Ikari accepted its challenge and managed to land a blow to the tiger's throat. The tiger fell to the ground, slowly bleeding to death. Sessho-maru knelt down next to it as its breathing slowed and stopped. Then, Sessho-maru's eyes burned with fury. He took out his whip and snapped Ikari right across the face. Sessho-maru prepared another blow, but when the whip was close enough, Ikari grabbed it in his teeth. He yanked the whip from Sessho-maru's hands. He then launched himself with incredible speed towards Sessho-maru. His claws sunk into Sessho-maru's left arm. A collective gasp ran through the crowd as they all watched Ikari tear Sessho-maru's arm from his body.  
  
At that moment, a curtain was drawn around the ring, cutting off everyone's view.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we ask that you please leave the stadium due to difficulties. We are sorry for the inconvenience."  
  
Kagome was swept along with the crowd of people leaving the stadium. As she stood outside the show tent, her only thought was that she had to find a way to see that boy, Ikari, again. She somehow felt that there was more to him than she saw. She wandered over to a bench to think of a way to see him again.  
  
~Meanwhile, in the ring~  
  
"Master Sessho-maru! Are you alright?"  
  
Sessho-maru barely noticed the concerned crowd of people flocking about him. He kept his burning amber gaze fixed on Ikari, whose own eyes reflected the same gaze of hate.  
  
"Master Sessho-maru! Your wound needs tending!" a man said.  
  
"See that this beast is locked in a cage and chained tightly!" Sessho- maru said, completely ignoring the concerned man. "Do it now!" he ordered.  
  
"Yes, Master Sessho-maru!"  
  
A group of people with chains closed in around Ikari. Ikari growled and swiped at them with his claws. Someone snuck up behind Ikari and slipped a chain around his neck and pulled it tight, causing the chain to cut into his already bloodied neck. The others moved in and slipped chains around his wrists and ankles, locking them tightly. Then they threw him into a cage.  
  
"Put him out back!" Sessho-maru ordered. "It seems this animal has forgotten its place. In that case, I shall just have to remind him," Sessho-maru said as he picked up his whip with his remaining arm.  
  
Completely oblivious to his bleeding stump of a left arm, Sessho-maru followed the cage as it was dragged outside.  
  
~  
  
"Idiot fool of a freak!"  
  
Ikari yelped as the whip cut into his flesh again. His back and chest were already riddled with whip marks.  
  
"You nearly ruined the show, you've permanently disabled me, and YOU KILLED RIN!!!"  
  
Ikari bit back a cry as the whip struck him again. Sessho-maru reached through the bars and picked him up by the neck. He winced as Sessho-maru's fingers dug into his neck.  
  
"Don't you EVER try to be so bold again, or I will leave you so miserable, you'll wish you were dead!" Sessho-maru hissed.  
  
He threw Ikari against the far wall of the cage and stormed away. A group of circus workers moved in and heaved the cage onto their shoulders. Ikari didn't even growl at them like he usually did as they loaded his cage onto one of the semi trucks.  
  
~  
  
Kagome stared at the ground, trying to form a plan in her head. Nothing was coming yet. She sighed in frustration and looked up...  
  
...Just in time to see Ikari's cage being loaded onto an eighteen- wheeler.  
  
'That's it!' she thought.  
  
She leapt up and made her way toward the truck, being careful not to be seen by any of the workers. The circus finished loading the truck with Ikari on it and moved on to the next one. When she was sure no one was looking, Kagome slipped into the cargo area of the semi. She had to wait a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the dim light. The sun had gone down already and the only thing lighting the semi were the lamps outside, their light shining in through the back of the truck. When her eyes finally did adjust, she began searching for Ikari's cage. She walked past many cages with tigers, lions, and wolves, but none with Ikari. She eventually found his cage near the front end of the truck. She walked up slowly so she wouldn't startle him. Only when she got close did she see that he was asleep. Even in sleep, his face still held a look of determination. She also noted the fresh whip marks that covered his back and chest.  
  
'Poor guy,' she thought. 'Probably punishment for earlier.'  
  
Unwillingly, her attention was drawn to the ears atop his head. Amidst all of the scars and dirt, those ears remained to points of perfection. She suddenly had and incredible urge to touch them, to see if they felt as soft as they looked. She reached through the bars of the cage, stretching her arm toward its prize.  
  
'Just a few more inches...'  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the dim light that there was went out. Kagome jerked her hand back and spun around. The door of the truck had been closed and she was trapped inside! There was a little sliver of light still peeking under the doorway. She ran desperately towards it, tripping over cages and various other things on the floor. She reached the door and began searching for a handhold to pull the door open. Finding none, she began pounding on the door.  
  
"Let me out!" she called. "Please, someone-"  
  
The truck suddenly lurched and began moving. Kagome lost her balance and fell backwards. A sharp pain shot through her head and the little light that remained went out.  
  
~  
  
YAY! 'Nother chappie done! Remember, a cookie and a virtual Inu plushie to anyone who reviews both the first and second chapter! 


	3. The Journey Begins

YAY! I got so many reviews! Thank you all! Everyone who reviewed the first and second chapter gets a cookie and an Inu plushie!  
  
(: :)  
  
^. .^  
  
..,...,  
  
And for those of you who want to know, Shippo does come in this chapter, but he's not one of the main characters, so he doesn't appear again until much later on. Maybe. And he makes fairly long speeches. This fic is EXTREMELY ooc for most all of the characters.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Lost Darkness: Congratulations! You've won a cookie and an Inu plushie! (Why am I not surprised?)  
  
Defafaeth Mechqua: Thanks for the review!  
  
remix-69er: Thanks for the review!  
  
kitsunefire: Thanks for the tips! I'll keep those in mind! I have a good reputation for spelling and grammar.  
  
animemistress419: Thanks for the review! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
lilpip: Thanks a bunch! It'll all turn out okay in the end! I couldn't stand it if it didn't!  
  
Anti [.] Poptarts: I luv your name! Thanks for the review! You're too kind! (In the words of my history teacher.)  
  
Demon Girl17: Thanks a bunch for the review!  
  
Shiari: Thanks! You're reviewing my other story, too, right? Wow... See ya next time!  
  
Inusama24: Don't worry! I've got your cookie and your Inu plushie right here! *Clears throat* Congratulations! You've won a cookie and an Inu plushie! *Gives cookie and Inu plushie* enjoy!  
  
too lazy to sign in: lol... Is that a name you use or are you really just too lazy to sign in? Thanks for the review!  
  
animeblonde 10: Thanks for the review! I don't mind if you didn't review the first chapter. It's okay with me! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
BlackX: Thanks! ^_^ Anyway, about your question. It will actually be answered in this chapter of the fic! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Inuyasha Mistress: Lol. Here's your cookie AND Inu plushie! Enjoy and update soon!  
  
tigers_eye: Thanks a bunch for the review! I'll update as often as possible!  
  
gilbertfan: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I love your reviews! Keep 'em funny! I need a laugh every once in a while.  
  
Rekouri Sentusu: Congratulations! You've won a cookie and an Inu plushie! Here you go! See ya next time!  
  
dragon's kitty:...Bubbles? Bubbles?! BUBBLES?!!!!!! *snatches two-ton hammer from chopsticks* Elizabeth! You're dead! Chopsticks: Somebody please explain to me why SHE is able to wield that thing! Tail: A little bit of bubbles goes a loooooong way.  
  
dog-eared hanyou: Actually, the thing I had said that Ikari meant anger. Oh, well. Same difference. Here's your cookie and Inu plushie!  
  
Miroku Houshi: Congratulations! You've won an Inu plushie and a cookie! See ya next time!  
  
Happy Youkai: Thanks. I'm actually quite surprised no one's ever tried this idea before. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Tippi: That's funny. I named my goldfish that because he had a little black tip on his tail. He died. ;_; But I got a new one and named him Tippi II ^-^ And by the way, you get a cookie and an Inu plushie! See ya next time!  
  
Contessa: Thanks for the review! ^-^  
  
~  
  
Kagome awoke to a throbbing pain in her head. She sat up, rubbing the huge lump on the back of her head. She was momentarily confused by her surroundings, but soon remembered why she was there. She heard voices coming closer to the truck  
  
"We ought to give the animals a little fresh air and light."  
  
"Yeah. I don't think Naraku would mind if we opened the door for a little while."  
  
Kagome quickly hid behind a large box, not wanting to be discovered. The door of the truck slid open. Kagome blinked in the bright light.  
  
"There. That should do it."  
  
"Yep. Let's go. I have other things to do, too, you know."  
  
As soon as the employees had walked off, Kagome jumped off the back of the truck. She could see the buildings of a city a little way off. Making sure no one saw her, she made her way into the forest surrounding the area where the carnival trucks were stopped. Once she was sure she was out of sight, she began running.  
  
~  
  
'What the-?'  
  
Kagome looked around her at the city she had arrived in.  
  
"This isn't Tokyo!" she yelled, earning glances from a few people.  
  
Kagome ran up to a nearby woman. "Excuse me, ma'am. This might sound weird, but... what city is this?"  
  
The lady raised an eyebrow, but answered anyway. Kagome's eyes widened as she found out exactly where she was.  
  
'What?! You're kidding me! That's miles away from Tokyo!' (A/N: Sorry! I don't know enough about Japan's geography to choose an actual city, so bare with me, k?)  
  
"Miss? Are you okay?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah! I'm fine! I was just thinking. Thank you very much!"  
  
Sighing, Kagome walked away. 'I suppose I better find a bus that will take me back to Tokyo.'  
  
As she wandered around looking for a bus station, images of Ikari, covered in whip marks and bound by chains, kept floating into her head. No matter how hard she tried to drive them away, they just kept coming.  
  
'Curse my sense of justice! I can't just leave him there!'  
  
Sighing in frustration at herself, she turned around and made her way back in the direction of the carnival trucks.  
  
~  
  
Luckily for her, the carnival hadn't moved on yet. The trucks were still in the same place. Kagome crouched behind a bush, trying to think of a way to free Ikari. Suddenly, she felt something touch her back. She stifled a scream and turned around. There was a little boy standing there and staring up at her with wide emerald eyes. He had coppery hair pulled back into a messy bun and held up with a blue bow. He had the circus emblem sewn to his shirt. His clothes made him look like he had a big fluffy tail. Kagome would have laughed if she hadn't been so nervous.  
  
"Excuse me. What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Uh. N-nothing, really! Just looking!"  
  
"Yeah, right. You're up to something and I want in on it."  
  
"But you work for the carnival, don't you?"  
  
"Not really. When my parents died, the carnival took me in, but they force me to work, day and night. I've also seen how they treat both animals and people here and it's not pretty, especially for the animals, so I'm trying to put this carnival out of business. I'm already responsible for freeing a few animals, but nobody suspects me because they think I'm too small. Otherwise I'd be whipped to a pulp. So what are you trying to do? Whatever it is, I'll help!" The boy started bouncing up and down.  
  
'How can I be sure he's not lying?' Kagome wondered. 'I guess I'll just have to take my chances.'  
  
"I- I'm trying to free Ikari."  
  
The boy stopped bouncing. "Ikari? Are you serious?"  
  
"Um. Yes?"  
  
"He's the main attraction! This'll really do some damage if we can pull this off! But it won't be easy." He seemed to be thoughtful for a minute. "I know! I'll steal the keys for you and bring them back. Then I've got a plan for you."  
  
Kagome watched as the little boy scampered off until he was out of sight. She sat back and wondered if she should really be doing what she was doing. She didn't even know where Ikari was going to go once he was freed. Plus, she was miles away from home and probably didn't even have enough money left to buy a bus ticket.  
  
'Mom, gramps, and Sota must be so worried about me,' she thought.  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted when the redheaded boy came bounding back. He handed her a small electronic key.  
  
"Now all you have to do is get into the truck and unlock the cage and chains. I suggest you run away fast after that. There's no telling what Ikari will do once he's free."  
  
Kagome nodded. "What's that for?" she asked, noticing a small metal key in the youngster's hand.  
  
"Distraction," he replied, preparing to run off again.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"It's Shippo."  
  
"I'm Kagome. Thanks, Shippo."  
  
"No problem!"  
  
With that, the boy scampered off again. Kagome spotted the tip of his "tail" as it disappeared into the animal truck. A few seconds later, the giant wolf she had seen Kouga tame just the other night came bounding out of the truck, followed by an unnoticed Shippo.  
  
"The wolf is loose! The wolf is loose!" Kagome could hear him call.  
  
The people that were "guarding" the truck suddenly leapt into action and began chasing the gigantic animal.  
  
'Now's my chance. I've got to move fast,' Kagome thought.  
  
She jumped to her feet and made her way to the truck. She climbed inside and immediately began waling towards Ikari's cage. Ikari had been awoken during all the commotion and growled at Kagome's approach.  
  
"It's alright. I'm here to help you," she whispered.  
  
She pushed the button on the key. The chains that bound Ikari popped off and a click signaled the unlocking of the door. Ikari stopped growling as he realized what was happening. He gave Kagome a bewildered look.  
  
"Come on. We don't have much time," she urged him. "I have a feeling that it won't take them long to catch that wolf. Especially if they get Kouga out there."  
  
He was confused even more by the fact that she was treating him as her equal instead of just an animal, but understood her need for urgency. And he understood that he was going to be free. He stepped out of the cage and followed Kagome to the open door at the back of the truck.  
  
Looking outside, Kagome saw that they had indeed put Kouga on the job and he was already busy rounding up the wolf. However, everyone was still focused on that and that gave Kagome a chance to sneak away with Ikari. She motioned for him to follow and quietly slipped into the forest. Once under the cover of the trees, she began running. Ikari, though still on all fours, ran faster that Kagome and soon passed her up. As he ran past, Kagome couldn't help thinking that the way he ran made him look an awful lot like a puppy.  
  
"Hey!" she called. "Wait for me!"  
  
Ikari slowed down just enough for her to keep up. Eventually, they felt that they were far enough away from the campgrounds to stop. Ikari sat with his back to Kagome just gazing into the forest. He was free. Finally free. Somehow, he found it hard to grasp the idea that he could now go wherever and do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. And it was all because of that girl...  
  
He felt something touch his shoulder and he turned around, growling.  
  
"Hey. It's okay. You're free now."  
  
Why wasn't she afraid of him like so many others were?  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
The bushes rustled and out popped a little boy.  
  
"Shippo! It's you!"  
  
"We did it, Kagome!" Shippo bounced into Kagome's arms. Kagome hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thanks so much for helping, Shippo!"  
  
"Sure thing! I was glad to help."  
  
Shippo glanced over Kagome's shoulder and saw Ikari, who growled slightly at him. Shippo pulled back in Kagome's arms a little.  
  
"What's wrong, Shippo?"  
  
"N-nothing, really. It's just strange to see him loose, that's all. And I guess it is a little scary."  
  
Kagome turned to Ikari. "Don't worry. Shippo helped me set you free. Thank him instead of growling at him, why don't you?"  
  
Ikari stopped growling, but no word of thanks was heard.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Shippo deserves your gratitude!"  
  
"He can't talk."  
  
Kagome looked at Shippo with a confused look on her face.  
  
"He can't walk, either."  
  
"What do you mean? Why can't he?"  
  
"Well, I don't know for sure, but I've heard that long ago, he used to be exactly like a human except for the ears and claws and all. He looked exactly like he does now, but he walked on two legs, talked, and acted like a human. He used to be forced to work, just like me and all the customers just thought he was wearing some sort of costume because he acted too much like a human to be considered a freak. Then the carnival started losing money because no one came anymore. Naraku, the guy who owns the carnival called Ikari into his office. When he came back out, he was crawling and growling like a mutt, or at least that's the way I've heard the story. No one's sure what Naraku did to him, but he's been that way ever since. He became the main attraction. The freak of the circus."  
  
Kagome glanced at Ikari. He was staring into the sky with a far-off look in his eyes as if recalling the days Shippo spoke of.  
  
"Anyway," Kagome said, "I'd better go home. My mom's probably worried to death about me." She set Shippo down on the ground. "Thanks again, Shippo."  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
"Goodbye, Shippo. Goodbye, Ikari."  
  
"Bye, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned and began walking away. A few paces later she turned to get one final look at Ikari.  
  
And realized that he was following her. She nearly face-faulted.  
  
"What are you doing? I said goodbye already. You're free! Go somewhere!"  
  
She turned around and started walking again. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Ikari was still following her like a lost puppy. (Pun intended.)  
  
"Looks like he wants to go with you," Shippo commented.  
  
"Huh? But he can't come with me! My mom doesn't want a dog!"  
  
"I don't think you're gonna be able to leave him behind no matter how hard you try."  
  
Kagome looked down at Ikari. He gave her a pleading look. She sighed.  
  
"Okay, fine! You can come with me!"  
  
He turned his head to the side and stuck his nose in the air as if to say 'I don't care.' Kagome snickered at that and Ikari gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Come on, then. We've got a bus to catch."  
  
"But you can't take the bus!" Shippo called.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"First of all, nobody would let Ikari on their bus. Second of all, Ikari was the main attraction. Within a couple of hours, Naraku will have the police looking for Ikari in every town for miles."  
  
"So how am I supposed to get home?!"  
  
Shippo shrugged. "You walk, I guess."  
  
"Great. Just great," Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"And your safest bet would be to stay away from towns and cities and walk through the forest."  
  
"All right, then. Let's get going. We obviously have a lot of walking ahead of us," she said to Ikari. "Hey, Shippo. How about you come with us, too."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I wanna see how this whole thing turns out at the carnival."  
  
"All right. Maybe I'll see you again someday."  
  
"I hope so! See ya around, Kagome! And be careful! Naraku will have his goons combing the forest for you, too!"  
  
"Okay. Bye, Shippo!"  
  
She watched the little boy scamper off, then she turned to Ikari.  
  
"Ikari," she mused. "That means anger. It's not your real name, is it?"  
  
Ikari pretended not to notice her.  
  
"Your real name is Inuyasha."  
  
The look on Ikari's face turned to one of shock. He looked at her, bewildered.  
  
"I guessed right, didn't I?!" she giggled. "I guess Kanna was a justified fortune-teller after all. Come on, Inuyasha. I bet my family would love to meet you. But first we have to teach you some manners. And we definitely have to get to Tokyo first."  
  
And for the first time in years, Inuyasha smiled.  
  
~  
  
YAY! ^-^ Hope you liked that chappie! It's my longest one so far. Okay, just so I don't get questions about it, Inuyasha will talk. Later. Much later. But he will talk. Just not yet. You get the picture...  
  
Review please! And by the way, I will be updating once every two weeks since I've been kinda busy and will be till school is over. 


	4. Thief!

Hi peoples! Sorry this chap took so long. It's four in the morning right now... Can't get to sleep.  
  
IMPORTANT-ish NOTE: Okay, I kinda changed the purpose/uses/characteristics of the Shikon no Tama in this fic, K? Please don't be confused nor flame me for using it the wrong way. If anyone TRULY, ABSOLUTELY NEEDS to know what the Shikon Jewel does in this fic before I actually announce it in later chapters, ask me in your review or e-mail me. If not, please just wait. I'll tell you later.  
  
Review responses: (Sorry if they stink)  
  
Shippogrl: Thanks! No, he wasn't hypnotized. That'll come out in this chapter.  
  
Duragan: Thank you!  
  
Defafaeth Mechqua: Thanks for the review!  
  
Lost Darkness: *Yawns* Thankies.  
  
Tsu-chan: Oh! Oh that was YOU! Now it all makes sense! In that case, I forgot to give you your well-deserved Inu plushie! *Gives Inu plushie and cookie* See ya next time!  
  
remix-96er: Sorry! I'm too busy to be updating every week!  
  
Ayame4-ever: Thank you for the review!  
  
Happy Youkai: Thanks for the review!  
  
Animemistress419: Thankies!  
  
Dragon's kitty: Ooh! A knife! *Takes knife* Thanks for the knife!  
  
Gilbertfan: I'm glad your finger's getting better!  
  
Taran-Wanderer: Yeah. I know what you mean... I'll try to update as often as possible, though, so you don't have to wait!  
  
Tippi: Don't worry! That will be revealed in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Rekouri Sentusu: You're welcome for the Inu plushie! Too bad it isn't real, though... Oh, well. And what Naraku did to Inuyasha will be revealed in this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Kitala: ^-^ Thank you so much! I love your review! Whenever I'm feeling discouraged about my fic, I'll just go back and look at your review. Honestly! I very much hope you continue reading and reviewing!  
  
Shadowed Faith: Yeah. With the dog-ears and everything, I'm surprised this idea hasn't come up millions of times. *shrugs* Bad grammar really bothers me. I do my best. Anyway, thanks a bunch for the wonderful review!  
  
dark-wolf-soulX: YAY! ^_^ You're one of my fave reviewers, you know that? An angst fan, just like me! I'll update My Little Inuyasha as soon as I can get around to it, K? By the way, if you like angst a lot, my fic, Dancing with Demons, is one of my most angsty works yet. Just in case you wanna check it out. You don't have to, though. Anyway, I look forward to your next review!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. do not belong to me.  
  
~  
  
Chapter 4: Thief!  
  
~  
  
A timid knock sounded on Naraku's trailer door and it slowly opened. "N-Naraku, sir?  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"Well, um..."  
  
"Yes...?" Naraku asked impatiently.  
  
"It's Ikari. He's... gone."  
  
"What?!"  
  
~  
  
Okay, so maybe walking through the forest wasn't as bad as Kagome thought it would be. It was shady and a cool breeze rustled the leaves. A few tiny rays of sunlight managed to find their way through the canopy of leaves, bright points of white lights against the soft green glow of the forest. Inuyasha was "walking" along in front of her with his nose to the ground, sniffing every little thing they came across and looking every bit like a dog.  
  
'It's hard to believe he was like a human once,' she thought. 'Shippo said he looked like he does even back then. I wonder how he got that way in the first place. It's not every day you see someone with dog-ears.' She took another look at him. 'He still needs some decent clothes. Maybe I'll stop and get him something in the next town. I mean, the police aren't looking for me, right? I'll just tell Inuyasha to wait in the forest.'  
  
"If I can even find the next town. We should have stayed on the road," she said aloud to herself.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched towards the sound of her voice. He stopped and sniffed the air for a moment, then turned to his right and ran off in that direction.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?!" Kagome called.  
  
She chased after him and desperately tried to keep him in her sight, but he soon disappeared into the trees. Eventually, she found him just sitting there in the middle of the trees.  
  
"What's the big idea?!" she raged. "You can't just run off and leave me- Oh."  
  
Looking up, she noticed that he had brought them to the edge of a highway. Inuyasha acted as if she wasn't there and once again turned so he was parallel with the highway and began walking as if nothing had ever happened. Kagome followed. There was just a short stretch of grass between the trees and the road, but it was enough distance to keep them hidden from the people on the road as long as they remained concealed in the trees. They followed the highway until it came to a small town.  
  
'Bingo! Now I can get food and some clothes for Inuyasha.'  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped terrorizing the squirrel he was after and looked at her quizzically. She walked over to him and told him what she was going to do.  
  
"I'm going to go into town and get some food and clothes. You have to stay here because the cops are looking for you. Will you wait here for me?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
'Well at least I know he has SOME human in him. I never knew any sort of animal who could give you such a cold stare.'  
  
"Well?! Will you or not?!"  
  
He kept glaring at her, but sat down on the ground to wait.  
  
"Good! I'll be back soon!"  
  
With that, she walked into town.  
  
~  
  
Naraku paced angrily back and forth shouting at anyone who came within a fifty-foot radius and trying to get his half-witted men to form a search party. Amongst all the commotion, Naraku caught a glimpse of Kanna, watching the hustle and bustle completely unfazed, before she disappeared.  
  
~  
  
Naraku burst angrily into the trailer Kanna shared with her sister Kagura. Kanna looked at him with a calm, blank expression.  
  
"You knew!"  
  
"..."  
  
"You knew the entire time that this was going to happen! Why didn't you stop it?!"  
  
"I cannot change the course of destiny..."  
  
Naraku contemplated strangling his employee on the spot before angrily storming out of the trailer.  
  
~  
  
"But I need this food! You've gotta let me have it! I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I can! I swear!"  
  
"I'm sorry, miss. You don't have enough money. I wish I could let you have the food, but I can't."  
  
Kagome slouched down in defeat. 'Great. Now I can just starve to death. Why couldn't I have brought a credit card?"  
  
"Stop, you thief! Come back here!"  
  
Kagome looked out the window to see a woman running along and shouting her head off.  
  
"Someone stop him! He stole my purse!"  
  
She shrugged it off. It wasn't the first time someone had something stolen from him or her. Though it was a little odd that it happened in broad daylight... Oh, well.  
  
Sighing, she left the store without the food. She quickly returned to the place she had left Inuyasha. Inuyasha himself was nowhere to be seen.  
  
'Just great. I can't even turn my back on him for two seconds!'  
  
"Inuyasha?!" she called. "Inuyasha, you are so dead when I find you!"  
  
The bushes a few feet away from her rustled and out came...  
  
A squirrel. The squirrel, however, was very quickly followed by a certain dog-eared boy. Inuyasha crashed into Kagome, knocking her over, while the squirrel ran up a nearby tree.  
  
"Would you get off me please?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself off of Kagome and shook the twigs and dry leaves out of his hair. Kagome sat up and rubbed the growing bump on her head. Inuyasha gave her a brief (very brief) apologetic look.  
  
"Well," Kagome said, "It just so happens that I didn't have enough money to buy anything, so I hope you're good at catching fish."  
  
Without warning, Inuyasha dashed off into the woods again. A few seconds later, he returned, dragging a woman's purse behind him. He deposited the purse in front of Kagome. It took Kagome a few seconds to make the connection.  
  
"It was you!! You stole that lady's purse!"  
  
Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?! I told you to wait for me here!"  
  
Inuyasha stared guiltily at the ground. Kagome sighed and sat down next to him.  
  
"Look, I just don't want you to get caught again, okay? The police are probably looking all over for you by now and I didn't free you just for you to get captured again."  
  
The two sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Well," Kagome said after a while, "may as well return this purse to its owner."  
  
Kagome fished around in the purse for some sort of ID card. Her hand closed around a healthy wad of money instead. She pulled it out and stared at it.  
  
'Hmmm. Starve to death or return the purse?'  
  
~  
  
"I already told you, miss. I can't give this food to ya."  
  
"Oh, that's quite alright. I have enough to buy it now."  
  
~  
  
Kagome returned once again to where she had left Inuyasha. This time, he had stayed put.  
  
"Good. You didn't run off again. I had enough money to get us enough food to last us until we get to the next town. Oh, and because I didn't know what size clothes to get you, I just bought some cloth. I can make something for you." She pulled a bundle of bright red cloth and a bundle of cream-colored cloth from her backpack. "I won a carry-around sewing kit from one of the games at the carnival that I can use."  
  
She reached into her backpack again and pulled out a small bag with the circus emblem printed on the front. On the back was printed a picture of a small, pink-ish tinted sphere. Inuyasha stared at it. It seemed familiar to him...  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Hey. You with the dog-ears."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Come here for a moment, will you?"  
  
He nodded and followed the man into a trailer with a sign that said "Naraku." The man walked over to a large chair and sat down.  
  
"I hope you are aware that this carnival isn't doing as well as it used to?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"We are losing money. People are no longer interested in all these... run-of-the-mill attractions. We need something new... Something that will last. What do you suggest?"  
  
"I don't know, sir."  
  
"Oh, I think you do."  
  
The man in the chair stood and walked over to face Inuyasha. He opened his hand to reveal a small, pink, crystalline sphere. Grasping it between his thumb and forefinger, he held it up in front of Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Hold still, now. This will only take a second..."  
  
The tiny marble began to glow with a soft pink light. Pain engulfed Inuyasha. He cried out as the pain coursed through his entire body. It felt as if his soul was being torn from his body. All of a sudden, his legs couldn't support him any more and he fell to his knees. His pained cries became more like howls. He put his hands on the ground to support himself as the pain slowly ebbed away. Before he knew it, he had a rope around his neck and two of Naraku's henchmen were holding the other end of it to keep him in place. Inuyasha could feel the anger welling up inside him and it was directed at one person only. He lunged at Naraku and swiped at him with his claws, but the rope held him back. Naraku chuckled and put the pink sphere back in his pocket.  
  
"Welcome to the carnival, Ikari."  
  
~*End flashback*~  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha snapped back into reality and started growling at Kagome.  
  
"Calm down, it's just me."  
  
Inuyasha stopped growling, blinked a few times, and then turned his head away and stared at the ground in shame.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"  
  
She started to reach a hand out towards him, but stopped when he flinched away. Kagome pulled her hand back and an awkward silence settled over the two. Finally, Kagome spoke.  
  
"Well, I hope you like kimonos because that's the only thing I know how to make. But first, let's make something to eat. I'm starving!"  
  
Kagome pulled from her pack a can of soup. She quickly gathered some firewood and started a fire with a box of matches that she had thought to buy while in town. She also got out a small camping set she had won at the carnival with two complete dinner sets; each had a bowl, spoon, cup, plate, etc. (A/N: Convenient, ne?) Once the soup was hot, Kagome filled each of the two bowls and gave one to Inuyasha. She also gave him a spoon; not that he used it, though. He tentatively sniffed the soup and once he thought it was safe, tasted it. He looked like he was in heaven. He devoured his soup in a very dog-like fashion. Kagome stared at him for a moment. It had taken him a grand total of five seconds to lick the bowl clean. She eventually realized that this must have been the best meal he had had in ages. She had been hoping to have seconds, but poured the rest of the soup into his bowl. She watched him devour his second bowl just as quickly and then began to eat her own bowl of soup. Inuyasha then walked off into the forest a few feet, turned in a circle a couple of times, and lay down. Kagome didn't miss the thankful look he gave her first, though.  
  
When she had finished her soup, she picked up the dishes they had used and followed the soft sound of water to a small stream. There, she rinsed off the dishes as well as she could and then returned to the "campsite." Since it was still too early for SOME people to go to bed, Kagome decided to work on Inuyasha's kimono for a while. Much to Inuyasha's displeasure, she had to wake him up to measure him once, but then she left him alone. She finished the cream-colored undershirt and the red pants before she felt her eyelids begin to droop. She pulled out a blanket that she had also very conveniently won from the carnival. She wrapped herself up in the blanket, using her backpack as a pillow, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
So. How did you like this chap? I hope I didn't confuse anybody too much. Review, please! And I promise Sango and Miroku will make their appearance soon! 


	5. Dead, Alive, or Injured

I'm sorry about keeping you waiting for so long. School has been keeping me so busy, I haven't even had time to THINK about getting on the computer. Anyway, please be patient and I promise when summer comes, I will have chapters up more often. THANK YOU!!!! -  
  
Review responses:  
  
Miroku Houshi: - Thanks! I appreciate the reviews! Update soon!  
  
gilbertfan: YAY! I'm happy for your finger! Update your stories soon!  
  
Tsu-chan: Yeah! He did escape. Oo But, um, he isn't exactly the world's sweetest puppy, so... By the way, I think I'm reading one of your stories. I hope you update soon! You're welcome for the plushie and cookie!  
  
Rekouri Sentusu: ; Yeah... Don't take your anger out on me, please.  
  
BlackX: OO Where did you get your intuition?! The answer to your question is... BOTH. But don't tell anybody. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Ayame4ever: Thanks!  
  
WinterBlossom/YukiSakura: Thank you!  
  
BoY CrAzZe 143: Really?! Thankies! And I'll be sure to check out your story when I get the chance! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Banshee of Death: Uh, yeah, I did. I remember you, too! - Thanks for the review! Hope to see ya soon!  
  
Trillian: Thanks! -  
  
NefCanuck: Yeah. Oh, well, makes for an interesting story, don't it?  
  
Demon Girl 17: Thankies!  
  
remix-69er: Thanks for the review! See ya next time!  
  
Taran-Wanderer: Thanks for the review!  
  
Lost Darkness: --; Oh, well. I know the feeling.  
  
Dragon's kitty: XD  
  
animemistress419: Thanks for the review!  
  
dog-eared hanyou: You're welcome! Glad to see you again! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
dark-wolf-soulX: Yeah, you are one of my favorite reviewers! - I look forward to you review(s) on Dancing with Demons! EXCLAMATION MARKS RULE!!!!!!!  
  
Tippi: Thank you! -  
  
Kittykathy: YAY! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
ambitiousxsoul: - Thanks for the review! Sorry about the waits, too. School is a pain. But there's only nine more days left! For me, anyway. And by then, I'll have tons more time to update! Keep reading and reviewing!  
-----  
Chapter 5: Dead, Alive, or Injured  
-----  
Two figures stood looking at a poster. It read "REWARD. Dangerous circus animal on the loose. Wanted alive."  
  
"There's a pretty big reward out for catching that thing," one said, looking at the photo on the poster.  
  
"And it's dangerous to let it wander around among common people," the other replied.  
  
"This will be extremely difficult to bring it back unharmed."  
  
"Where does it say unharmed? I only want it back alive," a voice behind them said.  
  
The two turned to see a man with waist-length, wavy black hair and piercing red eyes.  
  
"Do whatever it takes to get it back to me and I will see that you have your reward."  
-----  
Kagome groggily opened her eyes. The sun was shining softly through the trees and onto her face. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Inuyasha was already busy terrorizing the squirrels. Leaving him to his antics, Kagome began to make some oatmeal for breakfast. While it was cooking, she made a bright red haori and added the final touches to the kimono. Inuyasha, drawn by the scent of food, returned to the campsite. Kagome noticed that his wrists and neck were still caked with dry blood. However, they were near a stream and the oatmeal still wouldn't be ready for a while. After all, it was hard to cook anything with just a little campfire.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha. Let's go get you cleaned up and then I have something for you."  
  
Inuyasha gave her an inquisitive look, but followed her down to the stream. He entered the stream and waited patiently while Kagome gently scrubbed the blood and dirt from his body with the icy water. He was rather tense at first, but gradually relaxed. Her hands were so soft and gentle...  
  
Kagome could feel Inuyasha's uneasiness at her touch. She couldn't blame him, though, after what he'd probably been through. She washed the blood from his wrists, neck, and back, being careful not to re-open his healing wounds. It was a wonder he still had enough energy and cheer to chase squirrels.  
  
"There! Let's get back to camp and dry you off."  
  
Once back at camp, Kagome began digging through her backpack for something to dry Inuyasha off with. The only thing she found was some leftover cloth.  
  
'Well, I guess this will have to do,' she thought.  
  
Inuyasha had a different idea. He shook himself from head to toe, spraying water all over the campsite. Kagome shrieked as she was drenched with ice-cold water.  
  
"Augh! Here!" she screamed, throwing the cloth at him. "USE it!"  
  
Inuyasha did nothing of the sort. Kagome pulled the kimono out of her backpack.  
  
"I don't know why I'm doing this for you, but this is for you," she said, holding the kimono up. "Well, come here and try it on."  
  
She helped him put the kimono on, allowing him to keep his modesty by letting him keep on the shreds of what he had before. Once finished, she stepped back to admire her handiwork.  
  
"Wow! You look great!"  
  
Inuyasha looked himself over as well as he could. He tripped on one of the over-sized sleeves while turning around and did a face-plant. Kagome couldn't help laughing. Inuyasha picked his face up out of the dirt and growled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. You just looked so funny!"  
  
Kagome began to spoon the oatmeal into the bowls for her and Inuyasha.  
  
"So, do you like the kimono?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Kagome stopped with the spoon halfway to the bowl she was filling. 'Wait as second. Did he just... nod? Dogs don't nod, do they?'  
  
Inuyasha let out an irritated growl and Kagome realized that she had been staring at him.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!"  
  
She finished serving breakfast and began eating.  
  
="I've heard that long ago, he used to be almost exactly like a human."=  
  
'Maybe,' she thought, 'maybe he has a chance of becoming human again.'  
-----  
It was a beautiful day. The birds were singing and a gentle breeze wafted through the trees. Overall, it was just a very peaceful day.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!"  
  
But then, peace never really lasts very long.  
  
"Inuyasha you MUTT!! Get back here!!"  
  
A sopping wet Kagome was chasing Inuyasha full speed through the forest, prepared to clobber him with a rock she shouldn't even be able to lift.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!"  
  
BAM!!!!  
  
"All I was doing was trying to get the dishes halfway clean! You didn't HAVE to shove me into the friggin' river!"  
  
Inuyasha, now sporting a giant lump on his head, hid behind a bush and pretended not to listen.  
  
"Geez! I'm going to go change. You'd better not peep unless you want another lump on your head!"  
  
Kagome walked away, trying to wring some of the water out of her dripping green shirt. Inuyasha sulked behind his bush. After a couple of minutes, Inuyasha became bored and began looking for a squirrel to chase. Suddenly, his dog-like ears twitched. He cautiously sniffed the air. His eyes widened in fear and he ran in the direction of Kagome's scent. Kagome had just finished putting on her shirt when Inuyasha came tumbling into the clearing. He screeched to a halt when he saw Kagome's angered face.  
  
"Inuyasha...! I told you not to come here!"  
  
Inuyasha very quickly turned around and ran in the direction he came from, deciding that Kagome was more frightening than anything else at that moment. Kagome was searching for another rock to clobber him with when she heard a yelp from somewhere in the forest.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome quickly abandoned any idea of finding a rock and ran off in the direction Inuyasha had gone. When she found him, two people wearing outfits bearing the circus emblem were trying to throw a net over him. Inuyasha dodged the net and prepared to gouge the men with his claws.  
  
"Inuyasha, no! Don't hurt them!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha stopped mid-swipe, stunned for a minute. He yelped as one of the men plunged a pocket knife into his shoulder. He turned around and delivered a kick to each of them instead, knocking them both unconscious. Kagome immediately ran up and knelt down beside him.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked, reaching to pull out the knife in his shoulder. He growled and pulled away when she touched the knife.  
  
"I'm sorry if it hurts, but we have to take it out."  
  
Inuyasha continued to growl, but allowed her to pull the knife out.  
  
"We'd better get this bandaged up. Wait right here."  
  
Kagome dashed back to her backpack and snatched a handkerchief since she didn't have any bandages, then ran back to Inuyasha. Dropping down beside him, she tied the handkerchief around his shoulder as gently as she could so she wouldn't hurt him.  
  
"There. I hope it's not too tight."  
  
She frowned as a small amount of blood soaked through the handkerchief.  
  
'Dangit! I liked that handkerchief!'  
  
She glanced at the unconscious forms of the two men. "So, I guess these must be Naraku's goons."  
  
Inuyasha growled in response.  
  
"Shippo was right. Do you think you can walk, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted and took an arrogant step forward, only to nearly fall on his face as soon as he put weight on his arm.  
  
"I guess we'll be staying here for the night. You shouldn't be walking on it if it hurts that much. Let's at least get away from these guys, though," Kagome said, gesturing towards the fallen men. "I'll help you walk."  
  
Inuyasha once again snorted, but allowed Kagome to help him get back to the campsite.  
  
"I'm going to run into town to get some bandages and medicine for you. You wait here and rest. And no squirrel chasing in your condition, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to the side and made a noise that sounded something like "feh."  
  
"I'll take that as an okay," Kagome said dryly. "Be back soon!"  
  
Only when Kagome was out of sight did Inuyasha let his pride fall and he fell asleep, exhausted.  
-----  
Kagome wandered down the streets, looking for a cheap place to buy some medical supplies. Perhaps a first aid kit or something. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the word REWARD written in large red letters. Her curiosity took over once again and she turned down the alley. She wasn't very surprised when she saw Inuyasha's picture in the middle of the poster. However, she was fairly worried.  
  
'This is great,' she thought. 'Now they've got mercenaries out looking for Inuyasha, too.'  
  
Suddenly, a blur of red rushed past her.  
  
'Inuyasha? What's he doing here?'  
  
"Stop, beast!"  
  
Kagome looked behind her to see four men, all with circus emblems sewn to their shirts, running towards her. Or rather, towards Inuyasha. Without any further hesitation, Kagome ran after Inuyasha.

-----

Sango and Miroku were walking down the street and simply enjoying the day. Suddenly and without warning, a blur of red and silver sped past them, nearly knocking them over. Seconds later, a girl ran past, followed by four shouting men.  
  
"Did you see what I saw?" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
"Indeed I did. I think we just found what we were looking for."  
-----  
Sorry. Writer's block. - I hope you liked it anyway! Review please! 


	6. Human Heart

Hello! Sorry this took so long! Summer so far has been busier than I thought it would be! Anyway, I don't have anything to say, so enjoy the show! Btw, Sango's and Miroku's roles are revealed in this chapter!  
  
Review responses:  
  
Kristen Sharpe: Really? Wow. I feel special... I'm glad you like it! I look forward to your reviews!  
  
Duragan: That was scary. My friend does that all the time. You know, that "Dodedodedo" thing. Is that from some anime show or something?  
  
BakaBokken: Thank you! I am honored to have helped introduced you to the wonderful world of AUness! INU/KAG ALL THE WAY!!!! ::cough:: Bye, now!  
  
Lint Ball of Doom: XD You changed your name! I like it! And your fic isn't crappy! It's one of my favorites, and I'm not just saying that! I was sad to find out you put it on hiatus... I hope you update soon!  
  
NefCanuck: Sorry about the long waits! Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Trillian: :) Thanks! I look forward to your next review!  
  
MirokuHoushi: XD Yeah... Thanks for the review! Update soon! (Please!)  
  
punkKagome: That's okay! I understand laziness! Believe me... And I'm glad to hear that you think it's not OOC.  
  
WolfKeeper989: Thanks!  
  
Defefaeth Mechqua: Thanks for the review!  
  
Rekouri Sentusu: XD HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm not laughing at anybody! Really! Tail: She's laughing at you. Me: No I'm not! I swear! Tail: Right... (I have a tail!)  
  
ChibiYugiYasha: Thanks for the review!  
  
Tippi: Yes, actually, Shippo comes in near the end of the fic. Sorry he couldn't really be part of the fic, but I didn't really see a reason for him tagging along with Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
dark-wolf-soulX: I like the word confuzzled too! I say it all the time!!! Anyway, sorry I don't update this fic that often. I don't know why I don't... Anyway, enjoy this chappie!  
  
Songbird21: Heheh... Sorry about that... I was hoping noone would notice... Oh, well. Um, I can't exactly use the 'leftover-from-a-school-festival' idea thing because then I'd get a bunch of people asking me why she had a leftover kimono 'size Inuyasha' in her backpack in the first place, BUT I did get another idea (that I should have gotten in the first place) and went back and fixed it! ::takes deep breath:: I can't belive I fit that all into one sentence... So, anyway, if you wanna go back and see what I did to it, be my guest! I'm sorry that I got you mad... Please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 6: Human Heart  
  
----------  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha finally got the goons off their tail and quickly returned to their hiding place in the forest. They only stayed there long enough to grab Kagome's backpack since Naraku's goons had no doubt discovered their campsite already. They found a small clearing deep in the forest and stopped there. Kagome sighed and dropped her backpack heavily on the ground. She looked down at Inuyasha who had a slight grimace on his face.  
  
"Here," Kagome said. "Let me check your wound." Inuyasha winced as Kagome untied the bandana. "That doesn't look to great. It probably wasn't the best thing to have you running around all over the place. And I didn't even get a chance to get some bandages, either."  
  
The motorcycles zipped into the clearing so fast, Kagome didn't even have time to think about it. They stopped in front of Kagome and Inuyasha and the riders of the two motorcycles smirked at them.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Kagome stuttered, completely shocked at having been caught off guard. By people on motorcycles, no less!  
  
"Pardon me. I am Miroku," the man said, getting off his raccoon- painted motorcycle with the name 'Hachi' scrawled on the side. "And this," he said, pointing to the lady on the cat-painted motorcycle named 'Kirara', "is the fair lady Sango."  
  
"What do you want from us?!"  
  
"Well, we heard about the reward for that circus freak and couldn't resist, though it said nothing about a woman. Ah, well. Just makes the job all the more enjoyable."  
  
The woman named Sango whacked Miroku over the head with what looked like a giant boomerang. "Could you try not to be such a pig?! We're here for money, not women, you pervert!"  
  
"Of course, Sango. Forgive me."  
  
Sango nodded, noting with satisfaction the large bump on Miroku's head. "I'll keep the girl out of the way so she doesn't get hurt while you catch our prize."  
  
"Now, Sango. You know you're much better at this than I am. You should be the one to-"  
  
"NO, Miroku! I'LL hold the girl while YOU catch HIM!"  
  
Miroku sighed. "Yes, Sango."  
  
Sango smirked and began walking towards Kagome. Kagome, at the same time, began backing away nervously.  
  
"Don't worry. We won't hurt you. I promise," Sango coaxed. "We're just here for your dog friend."  
  
Kagome backed into a tree and Sango slowly came closer. Before Sango knew what was happening, Inuyasha was between her and Kagome, growling like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango yelled. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Sorry! I- He- One minute he's there and the next he's... not."  
  
Kagome saw her opening and started running. Inuyasha followed close behind her, leaving the two arguing bounty hunters.  
  
"Miroku!!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"They're getting away!!"  
  
"Oh... Darn. That girl was pretty, too."  
  
"WOULD YOU FORGET THE GIRL!!! Our money's getting away!!!!"  
  
"Yes, Sango."  
  
----------  
  
Before long, Inuyasha had passed Kagome and she was struggling just to keep up. Risking a glance behind her, she saw the two bounty hunters running at a swift pace and gaining ground. While looking behind her, she tripped over a rock and found herself being hurtled towards the ground. Up ahead of her, Inuyasha stopped and turned around. Sango and Miroku were just a short distance behind them, now. With a harsh growl, Inuyasha launched himself at the two. Immediately, Miroku pulled out a small but sturdy net and threw it towards Inuyasha. Without time to pull back, Inuyasha was easily caught in the net. He landed heavily on the ground between the two bounty hunters.  
  
Almost involuntarily, Kagome called out, "INUYASHA!" Immediately, she remembered the vision from Kanna's mirror and realized the magnitude of what was happening.  
  
In the net, Inuyasha began thrashing about, trying to free himself. He succeeded in tearing a small hole in the net before Sango hit him hard on the back with her boomerang, knocking the wind out of him and sending him sprawling onto the ground, gasping for air.  
  
"We can't have you escaping before Naraku comes to pick you up," Sango taunted. She pulled a cell phone out of her pocket. "I'll call Naraku to tell him we have his pet."  
  
"There's no need. I'm already here." A man that could only be Naraku himself stepped out from the shadow of the trees, surrounded by about twenty men in carnival uniforms, some with guns. "I must congratulate you on your performance, Sango and Miroku. I couldn't have done any better with all of the tamers from my carnival put together. Well done."  
  
"You heartless idiot! I won't let you take him!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards Naraku.  
  
Two of Naraku's goons stepped in and each grabbed one of her arms, preventing her from getting and farther. Naraku signaled for his men to put Inuyasha in the cage they had brought along. A few of them picked Inuyasha up, net and all, and threw him none too gently into the steel cage. Inuyasha finally managed to break free from the net, but the cage door was already closed.  
  
Kagome began to kick and thrash about, trying to break her guards' hold. "No! You can't take him! Let me go! NO!!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome froze. 'No. It isn't possible. Is it?'  
  
Her eyes shot to Inuyasha who was staring back at her with wide golden eyes and one arm stretched out to her through the bars. Kagome began to struggle even harder.  
  
"No! Didn't you hear him?! He's human! How can you do this?!"  
  
Naraku and his men began leaving with Inuyasha's cage.  
  
"Hey!" Sango shouted. "What about our reward?!"  
  
Naraku turned and regarded her with cold, red eyes. "Ah, yes. The reward. It seems I forgot about it. Terribly sorry. I'll get back to you about that. Maybe."  
  
"What?" Sango gaped in disbelief. He was ripping them off! They had just gotten his most valuable "attraction" back for him and he was ripping them off!! "You promised!"  
  
"I don't seem to recall making a promise to the likes of you."  
  
With that, Naraku and his men left, all except for the ones holding Kagome. Kagome gave a few more defiant kicks before finally slouching in defeat. The men holding her released their relentless grip and left in the direction Naraku had gone. Kagome fell to the ground and began sobbing. Meanwhile, Sango was desperately trying not to take her growing anger out on Miroku. The said man was currently trying to quell his own anger, though he was doing a better job of it than Sango. He glanced at the girl on the ground.  
  
"Why that lying, two-faced... I'll kill him!" Sango muttered to herself. Miroku tapped her on the shoulder. "WHAT?!" she all but screamed.  
  
Miroku nodded towards the girl who was crying on the ground. Immediately, Sango's heart went out to her and her anger was momentarily forgotten. She cautiously knelt down next to her and tried to put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, but her hand was harshly smacked away. Sango didn't blame her. She had reason to be angry with them.  
  
"Listen," Sango said. "I'm sorry about what we did. I truly am. I didn't realize how much he meant to you. And... how much you meant to him. They told us he was nothing more than a mindless animal. And, obviously, he's not." There was no response from the girl and her face was turned away from Sango. "I want to help you get him back."  
  
She gave Sango a wary look. "How can I trust you?"  
  
Sango took a deep breath. "That lying creep cheated us out of our money. I have to get back at him somehow." She gave a bright smile and held out her hand. "Deal?"  
  
The girl weakly smiled back and placed her hand in Sango's. "Deal," she said.  
  
"So," Miroku broke in, "what's your name?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Well, Lady Kagome. It's not something I usually do, but I suppose I could let you ride with me."  
  
Kagome was about to reply yes when Sango said murderously, "No chance, you dirty pervert! She's riding with me!"  
  
Sango began walking off towards where she and Miroku had left their motorcycles.  
  
"Dirty pervert...?" Kagome asked once she caught up with Sango.  
  
"Trust me, you'll find out soon enough. Just try to keep your distance."  
  
"O...kay."  
  
Once they got back to the motorcycles, Sango helped Kagome onto the backseat of 'Kirara' before hopping onto the front seat herself. Miroku mounted his motorcycle as well.  
  
"Um... We're not going to sneak up on them?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nah. Miroku and I have never really been good at that sort of thing. Hold on tight!"  
  
Sango started her motorcycle and Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango's waist and clung to her like a lifeline.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
----------  
  
Inuyasha's wrists were chained to the ceiling of the trailer, preventing him from escaping and leaving his back and chest exposed. His haori and undershirt had been taken off and thrown to the side. Naraku approached him, a malicious grin plastered to his face.  
  
"So, Ikari, you thought you could escape me, did you? Heh heh... You are a fool. You can never truly escape me. You should know that." Naraku's smile grew and he pulled a pink jewel from the pocket of his coat. Inuyasha growled. "No, Ikari. You will never be able to escape me... because I hold your soul."  
  
Inuyasha let out a fierce bark.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't talk back to your superiors." Naraku put the jewel back in his pocket and grabbed the whip that was hanging from the wall. "I suppose I'll have to teach you your place, then. And once I finish with you, I'll take care of that girl companion of yours."  
  
'No...'  
  
----------  
  
So what did you think of this chapter? I know I ask that all the time. Oh, well, I still wanna know what you think of it. Review, please! And the true purpose of the Shikon Jewel will be revealed soon, if you haven't guessed it already! 


	7. Turnabout

Happy 4th of July everyone! YAY! ... I can't believe I'm sitting in my room doing nothing on the fourth of July... Oh, well!  
  
Review responses:  
  
Songbird21: Oh... Well that's good that you weren't mad! : ) Thanks for pointing out the problem! It's a big help to me when people do that! Thanks for reviewing some of my other stories, too. And just so you know, I won't be continuing the side story of IYMTP... Sorry...  
  
ChibiYugiYasha: Thanks for the review!  
  
Lost Darkness: :) Thanks for the review! Talk to you soon?  
  
NefCanuck: Don't worry, Naraku's party gets crashed. And Naraku gets a booboo in the process... XD ::cracks up laughing:: HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!! I'm okay...  
  
Kristen Sharpe: Yeah... I do tend to go a little fast when writing... Sorry about that. Anyway, you haven't told me what your guess is on the Shikon no Tama. It might be right! Anyway, I think it's revealed in this chapter, so if you were right, tell me, and if not, tell me what your guess was, anyway. Please?  
  
forever dark priestess: Thanks for the review! And don't worry, I understand what you mean. I think you'll like this chappie!  
  
LadyRainStarDragon: Sorry if I kept you waiting too long!  
  
BlackX: That's okay! I don't mind. Much. XD Thanks for the review!  
  
WolfKeeper989: Thank you for the review!  
  
punkkagome: XD Don't worry, I've written whole CHAPTERS when I've been half asleep and they probably weren't the best, either.  
  
BakaBokken: XD Thanks for the amusing review!  
  
Lint Ball of Doom: Yes, I do like your fic that much and you're just going to have to live with that! (That shouldn't be too hard, ne?) Don't worry, I think we all like to mess with Inu a little bit... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Please update your fic soon!  
  
Dragon Man 180: Don't worry, Naraku gets what's coming to him... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
MirokuHoushi: ::sweatdrop:: Sorry about that... I thought that motorcycles would be perfect roles for Hachi and Kirara, seeing as they're mainly used for transportation anyway.  
  
remix-69er: YAY! I'm glad you liked that chappie so much! I'm sorry for leaving you hanging so long!  
  
Duragan: You made it up? That's weird, 'cuz my friend does the exact same thing! Freaky... Thanks for the review!  
  
Kagome: Don't worry, I always finish my fics, no matter what! Thanks!  
  
Defefaeth Mechqua: XD Amusing review...  
  
Tippi: Yeah, Shippo is overlooked a lot, but not as much as Kirara!  
  
dragon's kitty: Thanks for review! See you soon, maybe? (oh, and Chopsticks? You are being ignored)  
  
gilbertfan: I made you cry?! Really?! Wow... WHAT?! You're not continuing your fic?!?!?!?! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Why?!  
  
dog-eared hanyou: Don't worry, they'll get Inuyasha back. Do you really think I'm evil enough not to? (Probably)  
  
Happy Youkai: Of course! (See previous review response)  
  
Kitsune Kinu: XD You have a boyfriend like Miroku? I feel sorry for you... Or maybe I should feel sorry for him! XD  
  
Disclaimer: Oo I don't believe this... ::walks off::  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 7: Turnabout  
  
----------  
  
It took a while for Miroku, Sango, and Kagome to find Naraku's campsite. They kept having to stop in order to find which direction he had gone. Despite the size of his group, they had kept their trail hidden well. And the thick overgrowth wasn't helping, either.  
  
"Hey, Sango. You doing okay?" Kagome inquired.  
  
Sango was crouching on the ground, inspecting the trail once again. "Sure. I wish there was a little more light, though. At this rate, it'll take all day to find Naraku, assuming he's stayed in one spot.  
  
With a sigh, Kagome glanced at the forest ahead. To her confusion, she saw a soft pink glow a little way up ahead.  
  
"Hey, Sango? What's that light over there?"  
  
"Hm?" Sango stood and followed the direction of Kagome's gaze. "I don't see anything."  
  
"Me neither," Miroku commented.  
  
"What? Are you serious?" Kagome looked once again at the pink light and wondered if she was hallucinating.  
  
Sango bent down and studied the ground once again. "Well, whatever you're looking at, it's in the same direction Naraku went."  
  
Sango jumped onto the motorcycle again and they sped off towards the light Kagome had seen. Soon, a small amount of trailers came into view. It wasn't hard to pick out Naraku's, seeing as it was the largest and newest-looking of the bunch. They figured Inuyasha would be in there. As they approached, Sango pulled out a small explosive and threw it at the trailer's wall.  
  
----------  
  
It felt like Naraku had been whipping him for hours, though it had actually only been about thirty minutes. His back and chest felt numb by now, but he still glared at Naraku with all the defiance and determination he had left.  
  
Naraku chuckled. "Do you think your girl will come for you? Fool. Nobody cares for you. You are alone."  
  
Naraku raised the whip once more but never had a chance to bring it down because the wall next to him exploded inwards, creating a gaping hole in the side of the trailer. Sango hit the off-guard Naraku with her boomerang, knocking him unconscious, as hers and Miroku's motorcycles sped through the hole into the large trailer. The unconscious Naraku fell to the floor. Sango and Miroku leapt off their motorcycles and began working on freeing Inuyasha. In the confusion, Inuyasha failed to notice who his rescuers were. He was only happy that his torment was over and that he was getting a second chance at freedom.  
  
Together, Sango and Miroku set Inuyasha on the back of Miroku's motorcycle. Sango quickly gathered the bundle of cloth that was Inuyasha's shirts and hopped back onto her motorcycle. They turned around and zipped out the hole in the trailer wall, barely missing the confused employees that had begun to gather there. A few of the ones that showed vague signs of intelligence pulled their guns out and began shooting at them. Too bad they had already disappeared into the forest.  
  
----------  
  
Miroku and Sango stopped their motorcycles in a secluded area of the forest. It was where Miroku and Sango had made camp while they were searching for Inuyasha. Sango dismounted her motorcycle and gently helped Kagome down. Miroku began to help Inuyasha down from his motorcycle. It was then that Inuyasha realized who his rescuers were. He bit down on Miroku's hand, causing Miroku to let go of him, and then ran off into the forest.  
  
Miroku gaped at the now-bleeding fang-marks in his hand. "He... bit me. Ew..."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called into the forest. "Great! I'd better go get him," she said with a sigh.  
  
Sango nodded. "I was expecting this to happen. Do you want us to come with you?"  
  
"No, thanks. He probably doesn't know you're trying to help him yet."  
  
"Good point. Be careful."  
  
It wasn't hard to figure out which way Inuyasha had gone. There was a small trail of blood leading through the woods. She eventually found him huddled next to a tree. As she approached, his ears perked up and he looked in her direction. His eyes were full of relief, but also guilt.  
  
'Probably because he thinks he left me behind,' she thought.  
  
She sat down next to him and smiled reassuringly. She could have sworn she saw the corners of his mouth turn up even a fraction of an inch.  
  
"You okay?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha gave her the usual defiant glare even though she could tell he was in pain.  
  
'Well, at least he's still the same in spirit.'  
  
Then she remembered.  
  
"Inuyasha! You said my name!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped at her sudden outburst.  
  
"Don't you remember? You said my name! How?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
Kagome gaped.  
  
'Did he just... shrug?'  
  
"Inuyasha, you may have a chance of becoming human again." She glanced at the whip-marks. "But first, let's get you fixed up, k? Now listen. Those two bounty hunters that captured you, they feel bad about what they did and want to help us."  
  
Inuyasha gave her a look that said "You're joking, right?"  
  
"Besides," she continued, "Naraku cheated them out of their money and they had to help me rescue you to get back at him."  
  
Inuyasha's disbelieving look faded. Kagome smiled.  
  
"So, shall we head back?"  
  
----------  
  
"She's been gone for quite a while, Miroku. Do you think she's all right?"  
  
Miroku didn't respond. All he did was stand over his motorcycle, grumbling about how Inuyasha had gotten blood all over the seat.  
  
"Miroku! Are you even listening to me?!"  
  
Miroku turned around. "Hm? Did you say something?"  
  
Sango sighed and rubbed her temples.  
  
"What's wrong, Sango?"  
  
That was it! Sango was about to boot Miroku to Kingdom Come when Kagome stepped out of the woods followed by a slightly hesitant Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome! We were starting to worry about you!"  
  
"We were?"  
  
Sango shot a glare at Miroku. "Well I was, anyway."  
  
Kagome smiled. "See, Inuyasha? They're really not that bad if you get to know them. And if your picture isn't on the front of a reward poster." She giggled. "Now let's get those wounds cleaned up."  
  
Sango led them to a small stream and handed Kagome a couple of hand towels and a first-aid kit, then left. Kagome kneeled down on the bank next to the still shirtless Inuyasha.  
  
'If he were normal, he'd probably have girls paying to date him," she thought. She idly wondered if she would be one of them before taking one of the hand towels and dipping it into the icy stream-water. Pulling it back out, she wrung the extra water out and began scrubbing the dried blood off of Inuyasha's back. The still-fresh scores began bleeding again. Kagome frowned as the towel was stained slightly red. She rinsed it out in the stream and repeated the process. When she finished with his back, she moved to his front side. As she worked on cleaning his chest, she tried desperately to hide the furious blush on her cheeks, not realizing that Inuyasha was doing the same.  
  
'What's with me?!' she thought. 'I didn't have this problem with washing him the first time!'  
  
Once Inuyasha was relatively clean, Kagome dug trough the first-aid kit Sango had given her and pulled out a small bottle of anti-bacterial soap. She applied some to Inuyasha's back and began rubbing it on as gently as she could. Inuyasha flinched as the soap came in contact with his wounds, but allowed Kagome to continue. Kagome quickly rinsed the soap of with the wet towel and then dried him off with the remaining towel. She rubbed a medical salve on his wounds to help them heal. She pulled out a roll of bandages and gently bandaged his back and chest.  
  
"There!" she said, satisfied. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad I took health class."  
  
She picked up his haori and undershirt and helped him back into them. Satisfied, they headed back to camp.  
  
Sango was fixing dinner for them by the time they got back.  
  
"Oh, wow! That smells great, Sango!" Kagome said.  
  
"Thank you," Sango smiled. "I don't usually go to this sort of trouble, but I couldn't serve our guests food from a can."  
  
"I like canned food," Miroku pouted, earning a hit over the head from Sango's boomerang.  
  
----------  
  
"So," Kagome said after dinner. "How long have you been a bounty hunter?"  
  
"Ever since I was little," Sango replied with a grim smile. "My family was killed in a fire when I was six and my brother just four. I made it out alive, but I have a burn scar from the fire on my back. After that, I was taken in by a nice family... of bounty hunters." Sango laughed a little, but sadly.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, don't worry about it."  
  
"What about you, Miroku?"  
  
"I was raised by some drunk old 'priest,' if you can call him that. I suppose you could say he didn't have the best influence on me."  
  
"And then we met," Sango said. "I was looking at a reward poster and I could tell right away that I couldn't do it alone. Then I noticed someone standing next to me. It was Miroku. He, too, was looking at the poster. Then his eyes met mine, and then..."  
  
"Then what?" Kagome urged.  
  
"He groped me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Kagome shrieked. Something was touching her butt. She turned around and smack whatever it was.  
  
"Miroku?!"  
  
Sango stared at the huge, red hand mark on Miroku's face and slowly started applauding her new friend. "Well done, Kagome! You learn quickly!"  
  
"Is that what he did to you when you first met?"  
  
Sango sighed and nodded.  
  
"But I simply could not resist," Miroku said. "You understand, right, Kagome?" He took her hands in his. Sango reached for her boomerang.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Kagome... Will you bear my child?"  
  
WHACK! SMACK! WHAM!  
  
Miroku was simultaneously hit over the head with Sango's boomerang, smacked by Kagome, and tackled by Inuyasha who had gone unnoticed up till now.  
  
"Owee..." Miroku fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Sango sighed and covered him with a rather flimsy blanket. "We better get to bed now," she said.  
  
"Huh? But I've got to get home!"  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. Miroku and I will be happy to give you a ride in the morning."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Really." Sango brought out three more blankets. She handed two of them to Kagome. "Here. They're not much, but it's all I have to offer. There's one for Inuyasha, too."  
  
Kagome thanked Sango and gave one of the scrawny blankets to Inuyasha who happily buried himself underneath it. Sango quickly settled in, too. Kagome arranged her backpack as a pillow and lay down as well.  
  
----------  
  
Kagome shivered under the small blanket. It was FREEZING and the blanket was doing little to help her. Her teeth chattered and she clenched her eyes shut while trying to keep warm. Suddenly, she felt another blanket being draped over her.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
She looked up just in time to see Inuyasha lie back down without a blanket.  
  
----------  
  
Review please! I gotta go now! Bye! 


	8. Learning to be Human

I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy and on vacation and stuff like that PLUS writer's block. Seriously, I tried to write and it sounded like a kindergartner's work. So, anyway, here's the next chappie. Enjoy!

Oh, yes, and... DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY REVIEWS I GOT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER?!?!?! IT WAS AMAZING!!!! I don't believe you people! I love you all!!! (Not in that way!!!!) THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!!

Review responses: (I'm doing them differently this time because they take too much time and space.)

Empress Inuyasha: Don't worry, you weren't rude! It was a compliment, for gosh sakes! Thank you for ALL of your wonderful reviews! See ya next time!

Lost Darkness: ... Did he just call me 'old chap'? I'm not old!!!

gilbertfan: Sounds like Canada Day was fun! Thanks for the review and hope you update soon! And thanks for telling your bro about my fic!

Ian: Thanks! Hope you keep reading!

Inuyasha's Fang: Not to worry! Being a freak is a good thing, right?

Lint Ball of Doom: Yes, yes, bad Lint Ball... Though I'm that way sometimes, too. Hm... Why is your next chapter going so slow? I hope it's not writer's block! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Please update as soon as you can!

Dragon's kitty: Lol... Funny review.

punkkagome: YOU HAVE A WEDDING?!?!?! Congratulations!! ::throws rice:: No worries!

power2thepink: I know everything was a little too convenient, but you just gotta ignore things like that, otherwise you won't have any fun in life! Well, maybe not life, but this story at least!

Kristen Sharpe: Your guess was correct! Congratulations! ::gives cookie:: Keep reading and reviewing!

InuAngel: Hey, chill! No, I have not disappeared off the face of the planet and I haven't abandoned this story! I've just been too lazy... ::sigh:: Sorry! But don't worry, I will NEVER abandon a fic, even if nobody is reading it. And why in the world would I abandon a fic that's getting as many reviews as this?!?! Keep reading and reviewing!

Thanks to Defefaeth Mechqua, SheWhoWrites, Sarah, Goth Musician, remix-69er, Chee Cheez Chan, Hiei's/Kurama's-Angel, Anime fan, ?????????, puffin, Jjah-Jjah, BakaBokken, gothmiko, ChibiYugiYasha, Demon Girl17, WolfKeeper989, NefCanuck, Happy Youkai, Rykokitty, KonekoMiyabi, Dark Padme, Trillian, Shamanic Destiny, Tippi, MirokuHoushi, Dragon Man 180, demented-squirrel, badgurl136, Lady Netiri, dark-wolf-soulX, Kagome youkai Higurrasi and Kikyo Reign Higurrahi, roshyn77, and Braindead for your wonderful reviews! I'm also really sorry I couldn't give you all personalized review responses! Believe me, I really wanted to, but it just takes up too much time and space! And just because you didn't get a personalized response doesn't make you any less special!! Okay, that was a really cheesy line... Oh, well! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own Kyla, Seana, and Danni! (Long story, don't ask.)

* * *

Chapter 8: Learning to be human

* * *

"Kagome. Wake up! Kagome!" 

Kagome groggily opened her eyes to find Sango gently shaking her awake.

"Good. You're awake. Miroku and I were going to take a morning walk. We were wondering if you wanted to come along."

Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. "A walk? Sure."

"Great! We'll be ready in just a few minutes."

Sango left to help Miroku pack their things so that they would be ready when they came back from their walk. Kagome stretched her stiff muscles. It was still early and she relished the feeling of the cool morning air. Kneeling on the ground, she neatly folded the two blankets: hers and the one Inuyasha had given her.

'Speaking of which...' Kagome glanced around. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Kagome stood up and looked around again. Still no sign of Inuyasha. Suddenly, the branches in the tree above her rustled and a few leaves floated down. Kagome looked up just in time for an acorn to hit her square between the eyes.

"Ow..." Kagome said, rubbing here nose. "Stupid squirrels."

She picked up the acorn that had hit her and looked up, prepared to chuck it at the first squirrel she saw. The only thing she saw was Inuyasha, perched high in the branches of the tree.

"Inuyasha?!! What the heck are you doing?!"

Inuyasha shifted and glanced down at her boredly.

"How did you get up there?! Screw that! How are we going to get you down?!"

To Kagome's horror, Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes, jumped off the branch, and began free falling towards the ground. Kagome shrieked.

"What are you doing?! You're gonna get yourself killed!!!"

As Kagome watched, Inuyasha landed gracefully (and safely) in a crouched position on the ground. Kagome gaped. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Kagome snapped her mouth shut. Taking a deep breath, Kagome bent down and picked up the two blankets, trying to mask her shakiness and embarrassment.

"Well, we're going on a walk. Do you want to come with us?"

Inuyasha hesitated and then shrugged. Kagome smiled. He was acting more and more like a normal person with each moment that passed.

"Good," she said. "Sango and Miroku are waiting for us. Let's go."

* * *

Naraku slammed his fist down onto his desk, causing the pink jewel on top to jump. He snatched the gem off the desk and threw it as hard as he could at the far wall of his new trailer. It made a small dent before falling harmlessly to the floor with a small 'tink.' 

"Curse that stupid mutt!" Naraku yelled before taking a deep breath and regaining his composure. He chuckled slightly. So, you've gained some friends, have you, Ikari? Feh."

He stood up and walked over to the jewel. He glared at it disdainfully before picking it up. He sat back down at his desk and gazed at the harmless looking sphere in his hand.

'The Shikon no Tama. So small, yet so powerful. It has the ability to steal a person's soul, just like I stole the human half of that stupid half-breed's soul. Yet somehow, he is regaining the part of his soul that was taken from him. How?!' He clenched his fist shut over the jewel. 'I WILL find out and I WILL make you suffer... Inuyasha...'

----------(A/N: Yes, Inuyasha IS a hanyou, yes, Naraku DOES know Inuyasha's real name, and yes, the function of the Shikon Jewel IS to steal and imprison souls. And in case you're wondering why Inuyasha isn't going berserko demon on us since he had his human soul stolen, let's just say that isn't an issue in this fanfic.)----------

Kagome half-heartedly berated Inuyasha for the fifth time that morning while Sango and Miroku watched with amused faces. Inuyasha pretended to ignore her.

"I'm telling you, you've got to quit doing that. PEOPLE do not chase squirrels. If somebody saw you chasing a squirrel, you'd probably get sent to a mental institute."

Inuyasha flicked his left ear. Kagome sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. Teaching him to be a normal person wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. They continued walking back towards camp, only to be greeted by a very unwelcome sight. Both of the motorcycles were gone. Sango cursed under her breath.

"Looks like they've found our camp," Miroku stated.

"You mean Naraku's goons?" Kagome asked.

"Mm," he nodded.

Sango walked over to a large bush and produced hers, Miroku's, and Kagome's packs from somewhere inside it. "At least they didn't find these. I always hide our supplies in case something like this happens."

"But weren't those motorcycles expensive?" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled. "Yeah, but this isn't the first time our motorcycles have been stolen. We'll get them back eventually." Her smile faded. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but this means that we won't be able to give you a ride back home."

"Huh? But you just said that this isn't the first time they've been taken. Couldn't we go get them back?"

"By now, they've probably taken our motorcycles far enough away that it would take longer for us to go and retrieve them than it would for you to just walk home, Kagome," Miroku said. "Naraku's no idiot, as we've learned."

Kagome sighed in defeat. 'The world really must be against me.'

"However," Sango said, "We'd be happy to accompany you on your way home."

"Really? That'd be great! I mean, no offense to Inuyasha, but he isn't the best when it comes to company."

Sango looked around. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Probably chasing squirrels again..." Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha!!"

Inuyasha appeared out of the bushes with a huge (albeit unnatural) innocent smile on his face.

Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Oh, no, he hasn't been doing _anything._'

* * *

Kouga smiled as he stroked his wolf's head fondly. "You butterball. You need to lose some weight."

The wolf raised its head and whimpered. 

Kouga laughed. "You're right. We have been slacking off on our training lately. Naraku's been so preoccupied ever since Ikari, or whatever his name is, got away. What's so special about him, anyway?"

Kouga sighed and looked up at the sky. 'I just want to see _her_ again. If only-'

"Hey Kouga," Shippo said for the hundredth time that day.'

Kouga twitched. "What do you want, fox-brat?"

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"None of your business."

"You're thinking about _her _again, aren't you?"

"And what does it matter to you if I was?!"

Shippo shrugged.

Silence.

"Hey Kouga."

"What?!"

"How much loyalty do you actually feel towards Naraku?"

"None whatsoever. I'm just in it for the money... And the fan-chicks."

"Like _her_?"

"Yeah..."

Silence.

"Hey Kouga."

"Don't you have anything else to do?!!"

"I was just wondering, if you don't feel any loyalty to Naraku, why don't you quit and go after... you know... _her_?"

Kouga paused for a minute and you could just see the wheels turning in his head. "You know what?! You're right! I'm gonna go find her and make her my woman!" With that, he stalked off into the woods, followed by six wolves.

'What a moron,' Shippo thought as he rolled over onto his back. 'I love my job.'

* * *

Naraku sat at his desk, clutching the jewel and glaring daggers at the trailer wall. Things had _not _been going his way. Suddenly, there was a tentative knock on the door, interrupting his thoughts. 

"What is it?!" he snapped.

An extremely nervous employee opened the door and stuck his head inside.

"Well?!" Naraku shouted impatiently.

The employee swallowed nervously. "Well, sir... Kouga is missing and so are five of the wolves."

Naraku shut his eyes. So Kouga had run away, had he? Things were _most definitely _not going his way. Oh, well. Kouga wasn't the biggest problem at the moment. He opened his eyes again and looked at the employee who was nervously awaiting his reaction.

"Then get one of the other wolf tamers to replace him," Naraku said calmly with only the barest hint of anger in his voice.

"Sir?"

"You heard me."

"But sir, none of the others are good enough to take his place."

"Well, then they'd better start training, shouldn't they?"

"Yes, sir..." The employee retreated, deciding not to aggravate Naraku any more.

'What's happening? My carnival is falling apart. You'll pay for this, Inuyasha.'

* * *

"All right, just like this, okay?... No, not like that! Like this!... No, wait, you've got them backwards!... Hey, watch where you're aiming those things!... Don't scowl at me!... No, no, you're doing it all wrong!" 

Sango and Miroku watched this scene, not even trying to contain their laughter anymore. The source of their amusement? Inuyasha trying to learn how to use a pair of chopsticks. Kagome was _trying _to instruct him, but she was barely able to get her words out because of how hard she was laughing. Inuyasha had the most bewildered expression on his face and was scowling at their laughter intermittently. As Kagome broke into another round of uncontrolled laughter, he decided he had had enough.

SPLAT!!!

A piece of chicken hit Kagome square in the face, leaving a saucy smear as it slid down her cheek before falling to the ground. All laughter stopped, replaced by three wide-eyed stares. Inuyasha sat there, chopsticks in one hand, bowl in the other, glaring at Kagome.

'Did he just throw that at me... _with his chopsticks?_' Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha..." she said. "YOU DID IT!!!" Sango and Miroku applauded him.

Inuyasha blinked a few times before the information processed. He gaped at her as if to say, "Are you serious?"

Kagome nodded.

"YES!!!" he shouted triumphantly, earning another stunned silence followed by another round of applause, and this time, the applause was all for him, not for the trainer who 'tamed' him. Kagome glomped him. Inuyasha decided, at that moment, as his friends laughed and congratulated him, he could not have been happier.

* * *

YAY!!! Inu's so cute when he's confused... Anyway, don't forget to review!! 


	9. Possessions

No, I haven't stopped writing, I'm not dead, I wasn't run over by a truck, I wasn't abducted by aliens, I didn't disappear to a another dimension, and I wasn't eaten by the loch ness monster. I just started High School, and let me tell you, the homework has been a pain in the chasse! Between writer's block and school, I haven't really been able to write until just a couple days ago. Anyway, next semester isn't gonna be so tough, so hopefully I'll be able to update more often. Sorry about the LONG delay!

Review responses:

Dragon Man 180: Actually… you'll just have to read this chapter and find out… Mwahahahaha…

Trillian: Well, about what Shippo did with Kouga, remember Shippo is trying to destroy Naraku's carnival. Kouga is one of the main performers. Shippo had in mind that if he got BOTH Kouga and Inuyasha to leave, Naraku would be in deep doggy-doo. Thanks for your review!

ladyhawk89: Thank you! I'm glad you decided to review and I hope you continue!

badgurl136: Really? The best story? blushes I love my fans… Thank you and keep reviewing! It's people like you that make me get off my lazy butt and update!

BakaBokken: Thanks! And update your story soon!

Happy Youkai: I agree. Stupid school. boots school to kingdom come And yes, Inu did actually say "yes" at the end. Aren't you so proud of him?! Keep reviewing!

dragon's kitty: glint appears in eyes Kitty…

Lint Ball of Doom: lol. Don't hurt yourself. Update soon and enjoy this chappie!

inu-hakan: Kagome end up with Kouga? In one of MY stories!!!! NEVER!!!!!! I hate Kouga more than Naraku, and that's saying a lot! You need not have ANY worries about a Kou/Kag pairing!!! gags Keep reviewing!

Yusukefreak: Glorfelbalen!!!! cough Anyway… thanks for ALL the reviews… And I believe all of your questions will be answered if you keep reading… looks at reviews Oh, except the Kouga/Koga mixup. You CAN actually spell Koga's name as Kouga and it would be grammatically correct, and I just like his name better when I spell it that way. Keep reviewing!

Sailor Kenshin: YAY! Another enthusiastic fan! Thank you!

Oogaboogabooga: No, I haven't stopped writing. I would never DREAM of not finishing a ficcie! Sorry for the long delay! I hope you can forgive me!

Also, thanks to Defafaeth Mechqua, SammuriKitty, Kristen Sharpe, Rykokitty, Shamanic Destiny, Miko Kagome Archer, puffin, WolfKeeper989, Lady Netiri, remix-69er, chibi-inuyasha-girl, gothmiko, NefCanuck, KonekoMiyabi, dark-wolf-soulX, MirokuHoushi, u don't need to know, gilbertfan, The-Female-Inuyasha, Snowcat acarie, AnimePhysco, punkkagome, aznish, carebeargurl-23, fox-firechick120, and Hitokiri-Sesshomaru. I'm sorry I couldn't respond to you personally!

* * *

"Kouga, my friend, you must be the stupidest being ever to walk the earth," Kouga said to himself as he sat in the middle of the forest. "You have absolutely no clue how to find this girl. No scent, no name. Nothing but a face." He looked around him. "And now you're lost." 

He sighed dejectedly. "You really need to stop talking to yourself, Kouga."

The five wolves he had taken with him were all lolling about in the clearing Kouga had found himself in after hours of wandering aimlessly through the forest, either sunning themselves or listening to Kouga's ramblings to himself.

Suddenly, Kouga sat up in shock. His nose twitched as he tested the air to make sure he really smelled what he thought he did.

'A girl,' he thought. 'Out in the middle of the woods?'

He stood up with sudden determination and his wolves looked at him curiously. Kouga smirked at them.

"I think we may have found something," he said to them. The wolves quickly stood up and ran after him as he took off in the direction of the scent.

* * *

The group of four walked along, enjoying the warm day. Kagome was especially happy, having spent the morning in an undiscovered, secluded hot springs they had found. Now she felt clean and refreshed, ready to take on the world if she had to. She couldn't comprehend anyone being unhappy if they were clean. 

Suddenly, someone skidded into a stop in front of them, stirring up a huge plume of dirt. Kagome coughed and closed her eyes against the dust. When the dust finally settled, she opened her eyes only to discover that she was now covered in dirt. She prepared to tear out the newcomer's throat for destroying her clean state, and thus, her happiness when she realized exactly who it was.

"Kouga?!?!?!"

Kouga looked at her with a grin so wide, it looked like it hurt. "You remember me! I'm so glad!" he said as he clasped her hands in his. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Kagome looked at him in shock. "Who, me? Why?"

Kouga, with no hesitation, then began to profess his feelings out loud and in front of a three-person audience. "Because I love you! You're the best thing that has ever happened to me! You're beautiful and I'm going to make you my wom- oomph!"

Kouga hit the ground hard and looked up to see what had knocked him down. "Gah! What are you doing here?!"

Inuyasha glared at Kouga and scoffed. Kouga looked up at Kagome from his place on the ground with a look of utter confusion on his face. "What are you doing traveling around with _that?_" Kouga asked, gesturing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled threateningly at Kouga. Kagome shot him a glare.

"Inuyasha, don't growl at people like that!" Kagome scolded. Kouga chuckled at the sulking Inuyasha, but he stopped immediately when Kagome rounded on him. "He," she said, pointing to Inuyasha, "is not a _that_. He has a name you know! It's Inuyasha!"

Kouga raised an eyebrow as he stood and brushed the dirt off of himself. "Inu-whata?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome replied. "His name is Inuyasha."

Kouga glanced curiously at Inuyasha, then at Kagome. "But his name is Ikari."

In a flash, Inuyasha charged at Kouga, swiping at him with his claws. Kouga barely managed to jump away in time and Inuyasha's claws merely brushed his breastplate. Out of pure instinct, Kouga made a counterattack. The two continued fighting, each exchanging blows with the other. Kagome tried to interfere, but Sango and Miroku held her back, fearing for her safety. Inuyasha and Kouga just kept going at it, Inuyasha attacking wildly with a feral growl.

"What's wrong with you, you freak?!" Kouga asked, seeing the wild glint in Inuyasha's eyes.

Faster than Kouga could react, Inuyasha grabbed him by the neck and slammed him up against the nearest tree. "I… am not… Ikari…" Inuyasha said, though his voice was raspy and sounded somewhat like a werewolf trying to speak. "And I… am NOT… a freak."

There were a few seconds where everyone stood around in stunned silence, except for Inuyasha, who was busy strangling Kouga, and Kouga himself, who was trying to pry Inuyasha's hand off of his neck. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome, though were staring in surprise. Not only had Inuyasha spoken, but he was standing upright like a normal human being. Finally, Kagome regained her senses and said softly, "Inuyasha… Let him go."

Inuyasha blinked as if he had just come out of a trance and slowly released his hold on Kouga, who slid to the ground, grasping his bruised neck and breathing heavily. Inuyasha stared at Kouga for a minute before he turned and ran into the forest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him. "Inuyasha, wait!"

But it was too late. Inuyasha was already long gone. Kagome knelt down next to Kouga, who was rubbing his throat gently.

"I'm sorry he did that, Kouga," Kagome said to him. "I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you."

"No," Kouga said, slowly standing back up. "Whether I hate to admit it or not, the mutt has a right to be angry. I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble. I have to leave now, but I sincerely hope to meet up with you again, Lady…"

"Kagome."

"Lady Kagome," Kouga said smiling as he turned to leave. "Farewell!! I will make you my woman! That I promise you!"

And with that, he took off into the woods.

"Well…" Sango said after a few seconds, "that was definitely unexpected."

Miroku nodded his agreement.

"Guys, I have to go find Inuyasha. I'll be back soon, all right?"

"Sure thing, Kagome," Sango said.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Kagome wandered through the forest for quite a while before she finally found Inuyasha sitting by the edge of a tiny stream. As she approached him, she couldn't mask her disappointment that he was once again crouched on all fours like a dog. But she also knew that she couldn't rush things. He would learn, in time. 

"Inuyasha," she said softly as she approached.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at her for a second and gave her a small smile before he turned his attention back to the water. Kagome sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"I'm sorry that happened. It was wrong of Kouga to call you a freak like that."

Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome tilted her head curiously.

"No?" she asked.

"He…didn't know…better," Inuyasha rasped the words out slowly, and Kagome could tell that it was only with great difficulty that he said them. Nevertheless, her face split into a bright smile.

"You're learning," she said.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled again.

"And what you did back there, even if you were strangling Kouga, that was incredible."

"Just anger."

"It doesn't matter if you did it out of anger, at least you did it, right?"

Inuyasha turned his head away. He was still upset. Cautiously, Kagome reached an arm up, wrapped it around Inuyasha's shoulders, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha looked at her curiously, but made no move to brush her off, and for that Kagome was glad. He was learning to trust as well.

* * *

This time, there was no knock on Naraku's door. Just a small creak as it opened and a bit of cold air. 

"Yes, Master Naraku?"

"I need to trust you with a very important task."

"You can trust me with anything."

"It involves Ikari."

The figure's expression didn't change, though one could sense the anger now radiating off of him. "You can trust me," it said.

"Good." Naraku reached into his pocket and pulled out the small pink sphere.

The figure's eyes widened ever so slightly. Naraku looked at him carefully. "Well?" Naraku asked.

The figure reached out a hand and took the jewel from Naraku's hand. "I understand."

"Good," Naraku smiled. "You may go now, Sessho-maru."

* * *

I don't care if it's shorter than all the others! I am VERY happy with this chapter! We had some nice Inuyasha and Kagome fluff, I brought Kouga back into the storyline, we had some insight into how much Inuyasha really hated being at the circus, he said his first real sentence, he stood up for the first time, and I'm building some suspense with Naraku and the jewel and such. 

Ok, now I KNOW Inuyasha speaks like a two year old, but give me a break. I mean, he's not very intellectual to begin with and this is, like, the first time he's really spoken in a very long time. Also, I know it's kinda weird to have Sessho-maru be a subordinate to Naraku, but in this story, it really is fitting and in character, in some weird, wacked out sort of way. But maybe that's just me. Oh, well.

By the way, as a treat for all of you who have waited SO long for me to update, I have written an extra one-shot for you all. The title is "Into the West." As the name suggests, it is a songfic based of the song "Into the West." Hope you all enjoy!

Merry Christmas, and review please!!!


	10. Sibling Rivalries

Hey, all. I am EXTREMELY sorry for the long wait, I swear. Things have been really confusing and hectic here, starting with the fact that my best friend is moving away. She informed me a few months ago and things have been going downhill for her, her family, and me ever since, so I've been having kind of a rough time dealing with that. However, things have finally taken an upward turn and hopefully things will get better now, so very, very, very sorry for the really long wait and please be understanding. Thanks.

Review responses:

Puffin: Thanks! - Also, thanks for being patient with me, I know I've been slow.

Dragon Man 180: Yeah! Hooray for the Kouga-haters!

GranolaBar: No, I'm not dead. Lol.

YusukeFreak: Oh, man… You're making my head spin…

Dragon'skitty: lol… :sweatdrops:

Oogaboogabooga: I'm sorry for taking so long! I'm not dead!

Gilbertfan: Um… Thanks, but I'm sure I'm NOT as good as Rumiko… If not for her, my stories wouldn't exist! (my inu plushies! OO)

Yasha Chan 38: Yes, Sessho-maru is a demon. Everyone is pretty much the same species they were in the original anime.

Frisbee: Thanks for understanding! Quality over speed!

SakuraLuna: Fanart would be awesome! Please do!

Dark-wolf-soulX: lol… updation nation… Do you have that patented?

FictionLuverkdm: Don't worry. All will be explained in this chapter.

Kristen Sharpe: Yes, Sessho-maru is Inuyasha's brother. Thank you!

ShadowMagicks: You'll see… MWAHAHAHAHA:ahem:

Zimmer: Please don't worry about me not finishing my stories! I PROMISE I will always finish them, even if it takes me forever! I don't like my peeps to stress about that!

Angel-tears-16: eheheh… Thanks!

Also, thanks to: kirara, Emiri the Strange, Rykokitty, remix-69er, Dark Padme, a, punkkagome, WolfKeeper989, Lady Netiri, Crystal Aquarius, Happy youkai, atth99, moonsacrifice, kiki, shaq, Ryuu no Taiyo, chandie, One More Thing, Baka Psycho, Tsubaki, ObsessedChild, mistique, and subaru.

And now, excuse me while I bite someone's head off…

Flame response to Sammuri Kitty: IF you had bothered to read the author's note, I TOLD you why it took so long for me to update, and if you don't have time to read it, then I don't have time for you to cuss me out about something I gave an explanation for. From now on, if you're going to keep reading my stories, READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE TOO! I do my best to keep it short enough to read in under a minute. And if you're gonna get so pissed at me, quit reading.

Thank you…

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"I spy with my little eye something that is… green!"

"Um… The grass?"

"Nope. Guess again."

"The leaves."

"You got it! Your turn."

"Ok. I spy with my little eye something that is brown."

"The tree trunks?"

"You're good!"

"Thanks! Um… I spy with my little eye something that is red."

"Red? Hm… That bird over there!"

"That's right!"

"Can I have a try?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I spy with my little eye something that is round and…"

"Miroku!" Smack!

"What? What did I do?"

And so our travelers continued.

* * *

Kouga ran through the forest, not having any idea what he should do next. Naraku would most assuredly have his head if he ever returned to the carnival, so that wasn't an option. He couldn't get a job elsewhere, because who would hire someone wearing a bunch of firs and who had a bunch of wolves following him? And Kagome… Kouga shook his head angrily.

'You're a fool, Kouga. She already has Inuyasha… I mean, she's got to like him, right? Why else would anyone stick around with that dog turd? You don't have a chance… Stupid mutt-face… He doesn't deserve someone like Kagome.' Kouga stopped dead in his tracks as a thought occurred to him. 'That's right! He doesn't deserve someone as good as Kagome! And Kagome doesn't deserve someone as low as him! I… I have to save her from making the worst mistake of her life! I have to go back and save her from a terrible fate! I have to show her that she deserves only the best! She deserves me!'

With his mind made up, Kouga was about to turn around and go after Kagome again, but before he could take a step, a silver-haired figure, accompanied by a white tiger, stepped through the trees and approached Kouga.

"Kouga," Sessho-maru said calmly. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I could say the same of you, Sessho-maru," Kouga replied.

"You smell of Ikari."

"Figures that mutt would leave his stench all over me," Kouga snorted. "I-"

"You also smell of a human girl…"

Kouga tensed. "Really? I wonder why that would be. I don't-"

"Silence. Obviously you have seen Ikari. And this girl… I presume she is the one who helped him to escape. Naraku will be pleased with this. And I suppose I should be thanking you for leaving me a fresh trail straight to them both."

"Don't you touch her!" Kouga snarled, aiming a punch at Sessho-maru.

Sessho-maru easily caught Kouga's attack and sent him flying straight into a tree. Kouga, determined not to let Sessho-maru through to Kagome, attacked again, but it ended up having the same result. As Kouga struggled to get up again, Sessho-maru appeared in front of him and grabbed Kouga's neck, effectively holding him down. As Sessho-maru held him there against the tree, Kouga caught a glimpse of movement behind Sessho-maru. A quick glance told him that the movement was caused by his wolves, who had finally caught up with him. Kouga smirked up at Sessho-maru.

"Get him!" he yelled.

The wolves, anxious to please their master, leapt forward without hesitation. They were stopped short by an enormous white tiger more than twice their size. The wolves shrank back, growling.

"Jaken. Finish them."

The tiger obeyed and killed all of the wolves swiftly, then returned to its master's side, its white coat stained with blood.

"Don't make the mistake of interfering, wolf tamer," Sessho-maru said icily. "Especially over a petty human girl."

Sessho-maru then picked Kouga up by the neck and threw him into yet another tree. This time, Kouga did not try to get up. Satisfied, Sessho-maru set off, following Kouga's trail back to Kagome and Inuyasha. After he disappeared through the trees, Kouga sat up, wiping blood from his mouth. He stared at his dead wolfs' bodies. Slowly, a determination formed in his mind.

'I can't let him have Kagome. I have to warn her!'

With his goal in mind, Kouga set off as fast as he could through the forest, cutting a wide circle around Sessho-maru.

* * *

The group had just stopped for lunch when Kouga found them. He burst through the trees and stumbled up to the group, completely out of breath. The entire group had been shocked to see him so soon and in the state that he was. Kagome had rushed up to help him while Inuyasha glared. As Kagome offered a seat to Kouga, he looked up and met Inuyasha's gaze.

"Sessho-maru," he gasped out. "He's coming."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. "Lie…" he said.

Kouga shook his head and tried to regain his breath.

"Sessho-maru?" both Sango and Miroku asked in confusion.

Kagome thought for a moment before she remembered. "He's the one from the carnival! The one who was supposed to be your 'tamer,' Inuyasha! Naraku must have sent him after you."

Inuyasha nodded growling in distaste.

"I suppose this is a bad thing," Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded again.

"Wait!" Kagome said. "It can't be that bad, can it? I mean, you took the guy's arm off! You can beat him again, can't you?"

"No."

"What?" Kagome said, stunned.

"That was just luck, Kagome," Kouga cut in when he had recovered enough to speak. "Sessho-maru is much more powerful than you think."

"Then what do you suggest we do if we cannot fight him?" Sango asked.

"I suggest you run. It would probably be a good idea to split up, as well. Naraku wants Inuyasha, but he also wants the people responsible for helping him to escape. If we all split up, hopefully we'll have a chance of escaping. But we'd better hurry. Sessho-maru isn't far behind me."

* * *

Kagome ran as fast as she could, distancing herself from the others. Her heart pounded furiously and her breaths came short. She kept seeing strange shapes in the shadows that the light cast through the trees. She was terrified of what was going to happen. From Inuyasha's reaction and Kouga's words, Sessho-maru was a force to be reckoned with and couldn't be overcome as easily as all of the other obstacles that had come their way. She knew that this plan to split up was a desperate one. She had no idea what the outcome of this encounter was going to be and it terrified her. She wished there was something she could do to turn the tables, but there was nothing she could do but keep running…

* * *

A short distance away, Inuyasha was also running. He, too, knew that this was a desperate plan, but he had no hope that he would escape. He knew that Sessho-maru would come after him first and he knew that he didn't stand a chance. Kouga knew this as well. Kouga knew that Sessho-maru would be focused on capturing Inuyasha rather than wasting time chasing after Kagome, Sango, or Miroku. Kouga knew that splitting up spelled certain capture for Inuyasha, but that if they had stayed together, they might have stood a chance against Sessho-maru. Kouga also knew that if they had stayed together and fought Sessho-maru, Kagome was at risk for getting hurt, and that's why Kouga had suggested splitting up: to protect Kagome. For that, Inuyasha silently thanked Kouga as he ran. He wouldn't be able to stand it if anything happened to Kagome.

Suddenly, something hit him from behind and he fell to the ground. Inuyasha struggled to get up, but there was a weight on his back holding him down. He turned to see what it was and saw white fur shot through with black stripes. A white tiger. A pair of shoes appeared in front of his face and a cold voice addressed him.

"Hello, brother."

Inuyasha continued to struggle against the tiger.

"_Half…_ brother," Inuyasha growled. He saw something moving off to the side and spared a quick glance. Sango was creeping silently through the trees, heading for a place where she would be able to attack Sessho-maru undetected.

"So… You can speak. Good. Then you can tell me where the girl is."

The tiger's paw lifted off his back and Inuyasha slowly pulled himself up into a crouch, watching Sango out of the corner of his eye. "Never."

"You should know better than to defy me, brother. When you split up, did you think you were protecting her?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"Did you think that I would be too preoccupied with you to go after her? Did you think that when I brought you to Naraku he would be too overjoyed with you to care about your little girl?"

Inuyasha growled threateningly, trying to refrain from attacking. Sango just needed a little more time…

"Naraku wants your rescuer just as much as you, Inuyasha, and when I'm through with you, don't think that I won't go after her." Sessho-maru smirked. "And I'm sure that Naraku has a special surprise for her when I bring her to him…"

Inuyasha couldn't hold back any longer. He launched himself at Sessho-maru with a furious howl. Sessho-maru was expecting his attack and hit Inuyasha in the face, leaving a gash just below his left eye and sending him skidding backwards into the ground. Just then, Sango sprang from the trees with a fierce cry, swinging her boomerang at Sessho-maru. Sessho-maru barely had time to get out of the way before the boomerang came crashing down on the spot where his head was just seconds before.

"Run, Inuyasha!" Sango cried.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate. Now that he knew that Sessho-maru would go after Kagome no matter what, he had only one aim. He had to get to Kagome to protect her from Sessho-maru.

* * *

Once again, so sorry for the wait. As it turns out, when I finished writing this chapter, my computer decided to delete it. Completely. So I had to write the whole thing over again. I swear, someone doesn't like me.

By the way, since you guys have been so good to me, I'm going to post a new chapter in a few days, once I have it finished. Thanks peeps! Review!


	11. Square One

Heya! Here's the next chapter, as promised! I hope you guys like it. Oh yeah. All you guys, thanks SO much for being understanding. Things have been rough, but they're finally settling down. Anyway, enjoy chapter 11!

Review responses:

Angel-tears-16: Lol. Thanks. And 95 isn't bad at all! As for the career in writing thing, I actually am planning on writing and publishing some books. If you want, I could send you the first few pages of one of my books. Let me know in your next review, k?

Atth99: Thanks! I will definitely have a look at your stories, I promise!

Yusukefreak: We should do something soon! Thanks for the review!

FictionLuverkdm: I'm sorry you had to read it all over again! I fell so bad for leaving you guys hanging for so long! Anyway, did you enjoy reading it a second time over? XD

Dragon's kitty: Yeah, I know, it is a little odd that it's Jaken. But, you know, it was the only way I could get it to work. And besides, at the beginning of the comic book series, Jaken always did Sessho-maru's dirty work.

Remix-69er: Thanks for the inspiring review. It's good to have a little spirit boost like that every once in a while. Keep reading and reviewing!

Gilbertfan: I'm so happy you accomplished all those things! I don't mind at all! Seeing a long review always makes me happy! And I'm totally serious, I would love to hear more about what's happening with you! E-mail me and we'll talk!

Thanks to Dragon Man 180, moonsacrifice, and kaggy-chan2202 for your wonderful reviews.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

As soon as Inuyasha started running, Sessho-maru chased after him, determined not to let him go. However, Sango was not about to let Inuyasha down. She swung her boomerang out in front of Sessho-maru, hitting him hard on his chest armor and sending him flying backwards a few feet. When he regained his footing, Inuyasha was long gone. Shessho-maru glared at Sango. She would have to go. Once she was out of the way, Sessho-maru reasoned, he should easily be able to outrun Inuyasha and get to his precious girl before him. Sessho-maru attacked relentlessly. Sango held up fairly well for a while, blocking each of Sessho-maru's blows. Finally, though, one hit got through, knocking Sango off her feet. Sango got back up as fast as her body would allow her, but Sessho-maru was already gone.

* * *

Kagome's throat was parched and her legs burned like fire, but she forced herself to keep going. She knew that if she stopped, Sessho-maru might find her and then she'd only be a hindrance. She was so lost in her thoughts, she tripped over a protruding tree root and fell to the ground. She tried to get back up and keep running, but her legs would not cooperate with her anymore. She slowly pulled herself to her feet and leaned against a tree, gasping for breath.

Suddenly, the sound of a twig snapping caught her attention. Her head snapped up and she looked around desperately, trying to locate whoever was approaching. She started backing away, unsure of what to do. If it was Sessho-maru, then running would do no good, she was sure of that. She continued to try and locate whoever it was, but came up with nothing. A rustling of leaves to her left caused her to yelp in surprise and she turned to face whoever was coming. The wind blew a few strands of silver hair into view from around a tree and then, to Kagome's great relief, Inuyasha appeared from behind the tree, standing on just his two feet and holding the tree for support.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, obviously very relieved. "You're standing!"

Inuyasha smiled at her, breathing hard from running, and took a step forward. As a consequence, he had to let go of the tree. This turned out to be a bad thing as he almost fell flat on his face. He returned to gripping the tree, slightly embarrassed. Kagome giggled and went to help him.

"Inuyasha, I'm so happy for you! But… what happened to Sessho-maru?"

"Well, well. Inuyasha, don't tell me you've fallen for this wench. Or have you forgotten what happened last time?"

Inuyasha growled at Sessho-maru, who had just made his entrance. "Shut up… brother."

Sessho-maru smirked. "Turn yourselves over and I promise I won't hurt either of you… too much."

"Never!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Very well, then," Sessho-maru said.

Before either Kagome or Inuyasha could react, Sessho-maru had appeared before them and slammed Inuyasha into the tree he had been using for support. Inuyasha countered by trying to kick Sessho-maru, but Sessho-maru was too quick and Inuyasha ended up kicking air. Sessho-maru then came at him from the side, punching him hard in the stomach. There was nothing Inuyasha could do. Sessho-maru was moving too quickly and unpredictably for him to make a successful counter. Kagome tried to help Inuyasha, but was blocked by a white tiger standing in her way.

When Inuyasha hurt just about everywhere, Sessho-maru stopped and stood towering above Inuyasha's crouching form.

"Had enough, brother?" Sessho-maru asked.

"I'll… never go… with you."

Sessho-maru glowered. "You've become too bold, brother." A small, malicious smile spread across his face. "Naraku has sent a gift for you," he said, reaching into the folds of his clothing.

Inuyasha tensed. Something about Sessho-maru's tone was flashing warning signs at him. As Inuyasha watched, Sessho-maru withdrew his had from his clothing and held what was in it out for Inuyasha to see clearly. Between his thumb and forefinger, he held a small pink jewel.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise and Kagome gasped.

'That looks like that weird light I saw when Naraku captured Inuyasha before,' she thought. 'What does this have to do with Inuyasha?'

Off in the distance, she could faintly hear the voices of Sango, Miroku, and Kouga approaching.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was glaring defiantly at the small pink jewel.

"I see you remember this, Inuyasha," Sessho-maru said. "And I trust you remember what it holds. Apparently, Naraku thinks you've been liberating yourself from it a little too much, so I think it's time you had a reminder of where your place is."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized what Sessho-maru was about to do. He leapt forward in desperation, trying to snatch the jewel from Sessho-maru's hands. Before he could make it, a familiar numbing pain spread throughout his body. He howled in anger and pain. Memories were flashing across his mind and that familiar feeling of having a piece of himself torn away was overwhelming him.

Kagome watched in fear as the small jewel began to glow brightly and Inuyasha crumpled to the ground in pain. She tried to reach him once again, but the tiger snapped at her legs in warning.

After what seemed like forever, Sessho-maru withdrew the jewel and stared at his brother who was sprawled on the ground. A sound from his right caught his attention and he leaped out of the way just in time as a giant boomerang tore through the spot where he was. Sango, Miroku, and Kouga appeared out of the forest, to the great relief of Kagome. Sango and Miroku immediately started attacking Sessho-maru while Kouga worked on getting the tiger away from Kagome. After less than a minute, Sessho-maru called out to his tiger and disappeared into the forest. Sango, Miroku, and Kouga were slightly bewildered for a moment, but it soon passed as they realized the state Inuyasha was in. Kagome was already kneeling down beside him.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked.

The pain was slowly ebbing from Inuyasha's body. He tried to answer Kagome, but the words kept slipping from his mind. His mouth would not form the sounds. He stared at the ground in horror.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Is he okay?" Miroku inquired softly.

"What happened to him?" Kouga muttered.

Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut and slammed a fist into the ground, letting a small whimper escape his throat. He let out a howl of frustration.

* * *

As they walked, Jaken nudged his master gently and gave him a questioning look.

"It's all right, Jaken. We have what we need for now," Sessho-maru said, fingering the jewel.

* * *

Okay. Well, sorry if that chappie was a little short. I tried to add more, but it just didn't flow. Besides, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to end with a little suspense! I've already started to write another chapter, so expect number 12 soon! 


	12. From the Top

Hello, peeps! Well, here's another new chapter! Anywho, I had a request from angel-tears-16 to have a new chapter out today because today is her birthday! So, this chapter is a birthday present from me, to angel-tears-16. Have a happy b-day, angel-tears-16! I hope you enjoy! And the rest of you, enjoy the chappie as well!

Review responses:

Dragon Man 180: Wow… Scary. Just be sure not to let that sniper rifle go off on accident, okay?

Kristen Sharpe: You know, that's an interesting idea… I might be able to use that later on… In fact, I think I will! Thanks, Kristen!

Atth99: Yes, there is a little tiny bit of fluff in this chapter. Hope you enjoy, and there will be mucho more fluff later on!

Fictionluverkdm: lol. Thanks! And, sorry for leaving you in suspense. I hope this chapter relieves it! There really isn't a whole lot of suspense in it.

Gilbertfan: Actually, to tell you the honest truth, I have NO IDEA how many chapters are left! As many chapters as it takes to finish the story, I guess… Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Dragon's kitty: lol. Are you two at it again:Shakes head:

Angel-tears-16: Lol. Withdrawal symptoms… Anywho, today is July 25! Here's the chapter! That's really cool, cuz my birthday is tomorrow, July 26! Anyway, happy b-day! Enjoy the chappie!

Yusuke Freak: I would love to send you some samples of my books! And sorry about your glasses. And also, sorry I couldn't do a movie with you. I would like to go see a movie with you or something sometime, though! Anyway, hope to talk to you later! If you're ever on MSN messenger, I'd be more than happy to send you samples of my books.

TsubakuHaruko-chan: Lol. Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!

Also, thanks to puffin, jai2133, Saphimire Karishnikova, Shamanic Destiny, and Sara for their great reviews!

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Everything was silent except for the crackling of the fire. Sango stared into the fire, her expression unreadable. Miroku was laying on his back, his eyes closed and his arms crossed behind his head. Kouga sat looking rather uncomfortable in the silence.

Kagome emerged from the forest and took a seat by the fire next to Sango. Sango removed her gaze from the flames and turned to Kagome.

"So?" she asked.

"I don't know. He wouldn't talk to me. I can't get him to tell me what's wrong."

"So you didn't learn anything about whatever Sessho-maru did to him?"

"No. I tried, but… he acted like he didn't even realize I was there! I don't even know if he's hurt or anything! He's just sitting there in the tree and won't come down."

Sango's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Perhaps we should just give him some time."

And so the group fell into silence once more.

* * *

Sessho-maru opened the door to Naraku's trailer, not even bothering to knock. He walked straight up to Naraku's desk and rolled the small pink jewel he held in his hand onto the wooden surface. It rolled softly off the opposite edge of the desk into Naraku's hand. Naraku held the jewel up to his face, staring at its transparent surface.

"I assume that you retrieved his soul?"

"Yes. But his friends arrived before I could capture him. And that fool Kouga was there as well."

"You did well in recapturing his soul. It should hold him back for a while. I have some men out there who will attend to the job of bringing him back."

Sessho-maru nodded, exiting the trailer once more.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed quietly as Kagome walked away after almost an hour of fruitless attempts at getting him to come down. He hated to have to send her away without a clue, but he couldn't face her right now. Especially since he wouldn't even be able to tell her what was wrong.

It frustrated him to no end. He had made so much progress. He had actually begun to believe that he could be as he once was. He just wanted to go up to Sessho-maru and rip out his-

Inuyasha shook his head violently, shocked at his own thoughts. His thoughts weren't even human anymore!

Inuyasha growled furiously. This was nearly driving him insane! Even the smell of a rabbit or a squirrel was making his nerves go berserk! And there was this incredible urge to have someone pet him. His mind was no better than that of an animal's! He wanted nothing more than to just be able to walk, talk, and think like a normal human being, or as close to normal as he could get.

He sighed again. How was Kagome going to handle this, now that they had to start from the beginning again? Was this going to happen every time he was starting to make progress? Why didn't Sessho-maru capture him to bring him back? Was it just to torment him? Or…

Inuyasha paused as a rather surprising thought occurred to him.

Was Sessho-maru not strong enough to handle them all at once? It was a long shot, but if that were true…

Inuyasha shifted into a more comfortable position in the tree. He would have to think about this…

* * *

Kagome stood quietly, careful not to wake anyone else up. Just as quietly, she slipped into the dark cover of the trees and retraced her earlier footsteps to where Inuyasha was still in the same tree, completely silent. She looked up, seeing the red cloth through the branches of the tree.

"Inuyasha?" she called softly. "Are you awake?"

There was no reply.

"Inuyasha!" she said, a little louder this time.

Still no response. She was fairly certain he wasn't asleep. And she knew that he knew she was there. He had probably heard her coming all the way from the campsite.

"Inuyasha, I know you can hear me! Please, come down!"

Kagome became frustrated with the silence that met her. She had tried to talk to him nicely earlier, trying just to be there for him, as a friend, and she had given him time to himself, and he just blew her off! She looked down at the ground, searching… There! She threw the rock up at the splotch of red and was rewarded with a soft 'thud.' There was some growling up in the tree and two amber eyes revealed themselves through the branches.

"Finally. Will you please come down now?"

Inuyasha grumbled to himself, quite agitated, before finally giving in and jumping down from the tree, staring up at Kagome impatiently.

Kagome sat down next to him, so that she was a little closer to eye level.

"Now, will you please tell me what happened?"

Inuyasha shifted nervously and lowered his eyes to the ground in a slightly embarrassed way.

"Please?" Kagome said. "I just want to help."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, staring straight into her eyes with surprising intensity. There seemed to be… regret? Longing?

"Inuyasha, what-"

Inuyasha growled in frustration and it was then that it hit Kagome like a ton of bricks.

"Inuyasha, you… you can't talk anymore?"

Inuyasha looked down at the ground.

"But… What did Sessho-maru do to you?"

There was silence while Kagome turned this new information over in her mind.

"Well," she said eventually, "I'm glad at least that Sessho-maru didn't take you back to Naraku. That's good. There's plenty of time to reverse whatever Sessho-maru did to you. We'll just do it all over again!" she said cheerfully.

Inuyasha looked at her, a sort of "how can you be so cheerful all the time" look on his face. Kagome just smiled back at him. She turned her eyes up to the sky, sighing.

"The stars are so beautiful out here…" she said quietly. "It's never like this in Tokyo. Too much light there."

Inuyasha stared at her, amazed at how she could just blow such a major setback off so easily. Kagome either didn't notice or didn't care that he was staring at her, so he eventually just gave up and looked up at the night sky as well. Kagome was right. The stars were beautiful. He realized he had never taken the time to really look at them before. He looked back over at Kagome and his eyes widened as he realized she had fallen asleep. He shook his head and returned to looking at the star-speckled sky.

* * *

Ok, well, I was kinda forging through writer's block the whole time I was writing this chapter. I'm not extremely happy with it. Ah, well. Anyway, this chapter was more character and relationship development than anything else. I hope it was okay with you folks. So, don't forget to review, and I will have a new chapter out as soon as I can! 


End file.
